The Storyteller
by AvidWanderer23
Summary: AU Canon divergence. Emma lived with her parents in the Enchanted Forest until she had to flee to escape the Evil Queen. Living as a bandit, now known as Emma Swan, she get's caught stowing away on a ship and thrown in the brig. Luckily for her, Captain Hook and his crew attack the ship and grant her her freedom. Adventure and romance happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Just wanted to say hello, and thank you to anyone who reads this story. This is my first attempt at Captain Swan fanfiction, but I love these characters (as I'm sure you do as well), so I hope I can do them justice. This story has quite a bit of canon divergence going on. Not just with Emma growing up in the Enchanted Forest, but Hook's backstory as well. I promise if you stick with me, it will make sense. This story is rated M, but don't expect any smut anytime soon. Just like A &E, I'm going to make you wait for it... Just not six season's of waiting for it, because that's just ridiculous. **_

**Chapter 1:**

Emma Swan could hear the sound of cannons and men yelling above her as she layed in her cell in the brig. Knowing well enough from the shouts earlier that a pirate ship had been sighted. There was no doubt that the pirates had decided to take whatever meager treasures the merchant ship had stowed away. It sounded like utter chaos. She really should have picked a different escape, Emma thought to herself idly.

There wasn't much she could do about it, being stuck in the brig, so she laid back on the bench where she had been sitting. If she wasn't in her current situation, she probably would be fighting herself. They could have used her help, seeing as though she had plenty of experience, not to mention her sometimes fickle abilities with magic. Covering her hat to obscure her face, she wondered how she found herself in this predicament. Granted, once she would have been excited to see pirates, as she had been fascinated with them as child. However, now she knew better. Long gone were the days when Emma would romanticise piracy, or listen to stories of adventures.

She didn't have time for daydreams about heroes and villains. All she had time for was running and survival. Emma was currently unsuccessful in this task, given her current surroundings. Locked in a brig of a ship with pirates attacking. How was she going to get herself out of this one?

Emma pretended not to notice the shudders the ship would make when it was hit with a cannonball from the enemy ship. At least, that's what she assumed was making the ship shudder and rock from side to side. It made her stomach clench, and she hoped the vessel wouldn't sink with her trapped in it. Not having much experience on the sea to begin with, Emma could only guess what was happening. She tried to ignore the screams of the men above her, as well as the sounds of clashing steel, when the pirates had apparently boarded.

She assumed they would eventually find their way to the brig. Finding her locked in a cage. There wasn't much she could do about that, so she sighed and did her best to pretend to be asleep. Fleetingly, Emma wished that she was back home with her parents. Weighing her options in her head, she debated with herself as to what the best course of action would be.

Admitting to being a Princess was not her best route, even though she thought about it momentarily. Sure, there was the possibility that they would try to ransom her to her parents, but she knew it wasn't safe for her to return home.

Besides, revealing herself to be the not-so-dead Princess of the Enchanted Forest came with it's own set of problems. If the Evil Queen discovered that she was alive, she would continue to hunt Emma until she had succeeded in killing her. Which apparently was the only way for the Evil Queen to get her revenge on Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming.

It would be even worse if the pirates knew the Evil Queen would pay them any price for her alive. They would undoubtedly hand her over the first chance they got. They had no reason to protect her. No one wanted to be on the Evil Queen's bad side.

Using her status as a Princess was definitely not the way to go. Though, she thought to herself, it never really was an option to begin with. Pretending to be simple, normal, Emma Swan. Bandit and runaway. That would have to suffice. It had kept her alive this long. Maybe they would take her on as a crew member, since she was sitting in the brig. If she could charm the captain, she just might have a chance.

The sounds of footsteps alerted her to their approach into the brig. She didn't acknowledge their presence, or call attention to herself. They didn't even seem to notice her at all, as they were looking for whatever goods the ship had.

Emma could hear them getting closer. She hoped slightly that they wouldn't see her laying in the shadows. That they would keep walking, but she was not so lucky. One of them stopped in front of her cell, an older man, sounding curious said, "Mr. Smee, looks like they've got someone locked in the brig here?"

A second man followed, she could only assume they were both looking in at her, "Oi! Mate, what are you in here for?" But she didn't respond. "Go and fetch the Captain, Mr. Jameson. He'll decide what to do with him." She tried to hold back a snort. He thought she was a man. Emma paused for a second, _Mr. Jameson_. She knew someone once who's last name was Jameson, she thought vaguely. Briefly she wondered if they were connected. Maybe she could get his favor by knowing one of his kin.

Emma listened as the footsteps of Mr. Jameson faded away. She stiffened and wondered who the Captain was. Depending on who meant life or death, she supposed. The second man, Mr. Smee, knocked on the bars a few times and Emma let out a sigh.

"Oh, so you're awake now are you?" He laughed. His voice wasn't cold, but jovial almost. He seemed to be in his element. "Just so you know, you'd best show the Captain some respect if you want out of this cage. If you're lucky, he will spare your life and let you join his crew. Depends on whether or not he's in a good mood," He paused and added ominously, "and if this ship has anything of value."

Emma's stomach sank at his confirmation of her own thoughts. Her future depended on a man's temper, and whether or not he found a good haul below. She supposed the captain finding out that there's a woman on board might qualify as the latter, and shuddered.

There was silence on the deck above her. It was as if every man had frozen in place as the sound of two boots hit the deck. The captain must have just boarded the ship. She could faintly hear him calling out commands as he made his way about deck. Mr. Smee made his way back to the entrance of the brig, waiting for him to arrive.  
"The boy is back there in the brig. He's awake, but he hasn't said anything." Mr. Smee reported.

Emma almost wanted to lift her hat up further, so that she could see what was happening, but decided against it. Instead she tried to peek at the new arrival from within the limited view she had left herself. It sounded as if Mr. Smee had left the room. Emma could at least see the closing of the door. That meant it was just her and the captain, alone in the brig. She heard the sound of metal on metal screeching towards her, and she winced at the sound. Seeing just the faint signs of a silver hook, attached to a black leather clad arm.

Immediately she assumed what that could mean, Captain Hook. He was infamous, notorious, and hundreds of years old, if you believed the legends. One of the most fearsome pirates to ever roam the seas in all the realms. "What's your name boy?" a gruff but smooth voice asked.

Mustering up all of her courage, she replied, "Well, firstly, I'm a woman." Sitting herself up and taking off her hat with some bravado. Brushing her braid to fall over her shoulder in front of her, she tried to make out his features in the darkness. However, he had leaned further back into the shadows, apparently surprised by the girl that sat before him. "My name is Emma Swan."

"And what did you do, Miss Swan, to get yourself landed in the brig?" He asked, after his initial shock. His voice sounded younger, which seemed contrary to the stories she had heard.

Emma shifted slightly to cross both her arms and her legs, "Well, the short version would be that I got caught stowing away in storage."

"And the long version?" the Captain asked, still frustratingly shrouded by darkness, so Emma couldn't make out his features.

She shrugged, "There may have been a sheriff hell-bent on catching a certain lovely bandit." Emma said gesturing to herself, "I stowed away on the ship, because I needed to get out of town. More specifically, to a different land where I'm not wanted and on posters." she said with a sly smile, trying her best to flirt. Emma wanted to get on his good side if she wanted to stay alive.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked, not sounding angry, but rather more bemused.

"I might have a theory." Emma responded cautiously.

"Which is?"

"You're Captain Hook... Although, you sound much younger than I anticipated. According to the stories you're at least 200 years old." Emma said squinting at him, still trying to make out his features. She hoped she sounded braver than she felt.

The Captain laughed again, "You're a smart woman, Miss Swan." Avoiding to acknowledge her comment on his age.

Hoping she had garnished some amount of respect from him, she asked tentatively. "I was hoping we could make some kind of deal?"

"Go on." Captain Hook's voice sounded curious.

Emma bit her lip and continued, "Allow me to join your crew temporarily. Just until the next time you return to land. I will put in my fair share of work with the crew. I don't expect a free ride. The only thing I ask you for is my freedom." She hesitated before adding, "Well, my freedom and that no harm will come to me, and my dignity will remain intact."

"You have yourself a deal, Miss Swan." The Captain decided after a moment, extending his hand through the bars. Emma stood up to shake it. As she did, Captain Hook leaned out of the shadows.

She let in a sharp intake of breath, and blushed. Not because, as he probably assumed, she found him handsome. There was no question that he was, but he reminded her of someone. In barely a whisper she breathed, "Killian."

He looked confused, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Emma blushed, remembering herself she added, "I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know." Shaking whatever dark thoughts she was having away, she asked, "Are you really 200? Because you certainly don't look it."

He stared at her for a moment, not saying anything. Surprised by her sudden change in conversation she supposed. Quickly he recovered himself, and flashed a crooked smile at her, "I've been told that I'm devilishly handsome." With a shrug he added, "My age is unimportant."

Emma gave an involuntary roll of her eyes in response, "I don't suppose you know where the keys are?" She asked quickly, hoping to distract him.

Glancing at her suspiciously, as if he didn't quite know what to expect from her, he began to search. Meanwhile, Emma pulled out two hairpins, and went to work trying to pick the lock to her cell.

It didn't seem possible that Captain Hook could be the same boy she used to know. Killian had been lost at sea years ago, she knew that. Yet, Emma couldn't help but feel disappointed. She felt foolish for feeling a brief moment of hope when she first saw him. _It was the eyes,_ she thought to herself. They were the same exact shade of blue, and it made her chest ache.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" He asked incredulously, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's all in the tumblers." She muttered as she managed to unlock her cell, and push the door open. Emma laughed as she grabbed her bag.

"You're depriving me of a dashing rescue, Miss Swan." Captain Hook joked, as he picked up her weapons and handed them to her.

Emma smiled and replied, "Sorry Captain, the only one that saves me is me." Hook looked at her with amusement, as if he had never seen anyone quite like her. She would have to avoid looking in his eyes for too long, she decided. Turning away quickly, Emma led the way out of the brig.

What was left of the merchant's crew stood kneeling in front of a few Captain Hook's men. She assumed that they were the few smart enough to surrender. Seeing as though they had left her locked in the brig, with barely table scraps to eat, Emma couldn't find much pity for them. The rest of Captain Hook's crew were loading their ship with the merchant's cargo.

"Follow Mr. Jameson," Captain Hook nodded to a greying man in his forties as he joined her on deck. "He will take you over to my vessel, and lead you to the Captain's quarters-"

Captain Hook was continuing to speak to her, but the moment she locked eyes with the man he referred to, she stopped dead in her tracks. Mr. Jameson stopped and stared as well, slightly slack-jawed. Immediate recognition passed between them, as he shook his head as if to tell her not to say anything. She gave him a slight nod to confirm her understanding.

The previous looks were gone a second later. Completely missing whatever else the Captain had said to her, Mr. Jameson assisted her across to the other ship. When they were on the other side he looked at her and said, "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, Miss." His voice was still kind, yet shaky from the surprise of seeing her once more. "William!" the man called out, "Why don't you help the young lady with her things!"

A young boy, around ten or eleven came forward and offered to take her bag. She handed it to him, but held on to her sword, bow, and quiver of arrows. Emma preferred to keep her only sources of protection on hand. "Thank you." she smiled, and the boy blushed.

Emma followed Mr. Jameson and William to the Captain's quarters. She wondered briefly if he had called the young boy over to make her feel a little more comfortable. The rest of the men looked dirty, a few covered in blood that wasn't their own. Emma knew she didn't have to worry about Mr. Jameson, and Captain Hook had promised she would not be harmed. It still made her nervous to be on a pirate ship, surrounded by men of questionable morales.

Occasionally Mr. Jameson would glance at her and smile, as if trying to make her feel more at ease. Based on the stories she had heard about the great Captain Hook, she wasn't expecting him to have a good man like Mr. Jameson as part of his crew. Emma didn't know how he could have possibly ended up on this ship. She scolded herself internally. True, they were pirates, but that didn't make them bad men. Maybe they had a good reason to become pirates. Emma decided to try to keep an open mind going forward.

As she entered the Captain's quarters, she was surprised that it wasn't as grand as she suspected. She assumed it would have had gold and jewels laying around, and fancy things from different lands. Captain Hook's quarters seemed cozy, filled with books, tools, and an assortment of strange knickknacks. Emma was fascinated by it's modesty.

William had carefully dropped her bag next to a chair, and excused himself. Emma thanked him again, and he blushed even further as he said, "It's no problem, Miss."

"Swan. You can call me Miss Swan." Emma smiled.

The boy responded with a blush and smile of his own, "It's nice to meet you Miss Swan." He gave an awkward slight bow, as if unsure what to do with himself, and ran out of the room.

Mr. Jameson chuckled and shook his head, "You'd think the boy had never seen a pretty girl before." Emma blushed. He was quiet for a moment, "It's been a long time, Miss."

She nodded in response, "I'm not a teenager anymore."

He laughed, "I'd say not." Stalling for a moment, he added in a whisper, "I'm glad you weren't _lost_ after all." Mr. Jameson emphasized the word, as if subtly implying that he wouldn't reveal who she was.

Emma smiled sadly, and quietly responded, "No one knows I'm alive, and now I find myself on a pirate ship. I don't know if some would necessarily say I'm not."

Mr. Jameson smiled, "Truth be told, it could be worse. Captain Hook has a bit of a fierce reputation, but overall, he's a good man that lives by a code... Even if it's hard to see sometimes."

"Can I trust him to keep his word?" Emma asked, looking the older man in the eye. He nodded and said that she could. She knew he wasn't lying, he really believed it.

"The Captain will be with you shortly, _Miss Swan_." Mr. Jameson said with a wink, "Please make yourself comfortable." He said, closing the door behind him.

Emma nervously paced for what felt like almost an hour. The comfort of knowing someone on the ship was soon ebbing away the longer she waited. She tried distracting herself by looking at all the books on the shelves. Running her finger over their spines, and sometimes pulling one out and flipping through the first few pages. None of them were able to claim her full attention.

Eventually she sighed and stood in front of what she assumed was either his desk or his table. It looked like he used it for both. A plate of half eaten food sat on one corner, while most of the surface was covered with maps. A few bottles, with what she assumed had once contained rum after sniffing one, were scattered on the table.

The door opened suddenly and she jumped, setting the bottle back down quickly, and spinning back towards the door. Captain Hook came strolling in with a grin on his face. He slid off his leather coat, throwing it on his bed haphazardly. "Sorry to frighten you, love."

"I wasn't frightened," she protested, "I was just caught off guard by the door slamming open."

He laughed in response, and made his way to the other side of what she was now guessing to be a table. He seemed to find most of what she said highly entertaining. Emma found herself getting more annoyed by his laughing at her. Though it did surprise her. Emma decided it could be worse, he could find her less entertaining. She should probably be grateful.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, Miss Swan. I thought we could take a moment to go over a few...guidelines."

"What kind of guidelines?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"First, I don't think it's such a great idea for our new crew member to be sleeping with the rest of the predominantly male crew. So I would prefer it if you would sleep in here. This way, I can make sure no harm comes to you." Emma glanced at the single bed, and shot him a stern look. He continued, "I can arrange to have a cot added. Unless you wanted my company in bed." Hook added teasingly, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I would prefer separate beds, thank you." She replied coldly.

Hook looked slightly disappointed, but quickly recovered, "I know you aren't planning to be a permanent fixture to the crew. However, we do have a certain... reputation to uphold."

"That you're the worst pirates to roam the sea, who take no prisoners." Emma said with a sly smile.

"Exactly. So when you do return to shore, I would hope that you would avoid telling tales of how the Captain of the Jolly Roger rescued you from a brig."

"Your secret is safe with me, Captain." Emma smiled, "Besides, it wasn't much of a rescue getting me out of that cell." She teased. He seemed very concerned with keeping his fierce reputation. Since he had offered her freedom and protection, it seemed like the least she could do.

Hook disregarded her quip about her cell, and continued "Finally, we need to decide how you are going to pull your weight with the crew. I'll expect you to clean the deck, help the cook, do simple tasks until I can trust you to do more." Emma nodded, "I don't suppose you have any talents that could entertain the crew. It would help to boost morale, since they won't be enjoying your company _down below_."

Emma blushed at the several implications his statement made. "You don't have to worry. I've spoken to my crew about you joining us. They are good men, you have nothing to fear from them." Emma didn't respond, and he could sense her hesitation.

Hook leaned back in his chair for a moment, looking thoughtful. "The Jolly Roger was once a naval ship. We sailed under a different captain at the time. He was… A better man than I. The king sent us on a mission, claiming that we were looking for a plant that would help people. Cure them of their ailments. I didn't trust the King, the plant didn't seem as innocent as he claimed. The captain, trying to prove me wrong, scratched himself with a thorn from the damned thing." Hook paused for a moment, clearly pained by the memory.

"As it turned out, the plant was indeed poisonous. When the captain died, my men and I swore that we wouldn't sail under an unjust King. We destroyed the plant as best we could. We became pirates." His voice trailed off, and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Emma meant it.

Quickly, he changed the subject, "William is going to make you a bath so you can get cleaned up. I'll also have some clothes brought to you for you to change in. Something better than the rags you're wearing now" he said waving to her dirty tunic and breeches.

"Oh, I have clean clothes in my bag." Emma replied, patting the sack beside her.

Hook cast a look at the bag, and looked like he was suppressing another laugh. "I'll have something brought to you regardless. Also, until I can trust you on my ship, I'll ask you to remain in these quarters for the time being. I'll return to give you a tour of the ship when you're ready."

Emma bit her tongue and nodded obediently. Resisting her urge to argue that she didn't need him to bring her clothes. Or keep her locked in his cabin. Thankfully, she managed to control herself.

"For now, I will leave you." Captain Hook said, strolling out of the room. He locked the door behind him, and returned to the deck.

He could tell she had been struggling to not argue with him over the clothes. Admittedly, he had been trying to goad a response out of her. Evidently she believed her better sense of judgement was prevailing. Although, when she saw what he had in mind for her new clothes, she might put up a bit of fight then. Miss Swan didn't seem to be the kind of girl who enjoyed wearing dresses too often, and he chuckled at the thought.

Hook saw Mr. Jameson standing close to the stairs, and walked towards him. The man looked nervous, "Something you wanted to say?" Hook demanded.

"It's not often you have a girl on the ship, Captain." He said simply, avoiding his eye, "I hope your intentions are honorable." Mr. Jameson added quietly, concerned.

"I'm not one to do anything unless my partner is willing, if that's your concern." Hook said lazily. He ran his hand through his hair. There was something in her features that were just vaguely familiar to him. Maybe once she had that bath, and scrubbed all the dirt off of her, he'd be able to figure it out.

Mr. Jameson still looked concerned, "I just think that you shouldn't pursue anything further with her. Keep some distance, as much you can." The man said wisely.

"You seem to take great care in this girl's well-being." Hook replied casually. After a moment he continued, "Don't think I didn't notice your little exchange with the girl."

The old man stiffened, "What do you mean, Captain?"

Hook gave the man a stern look, "I can tell that you are familiar with her. Why else would you show so much concern for a girl you've only known for five minutes. It would be one thing if you were admonishing the crew, but for you to approach the subject with me?" He raised an eyebrow at the old pirate, "You speak of her as if she is something precious, which leads me to believe that you must know her somehow."

Mr. Jameson seemed uneasy. Shifting slightly, still not fully looking him in the eye, he responded, "Aye, I know the lass. Well, I knew her as a girl. She lived in my town. I wasn't very familiar with her, but I knew her by sight and name. Everyone in town seemed to love her. She was always running around, getting into some kind of trouble. According to her though, she was always on an adventure."

The smile that had been spreading on Mr. Jameson's face faltered, and turned into a frown. He sighed and continued his tale, "It wasn't until the Evil Queen attacked our land that I had the chance to get to know her. She booked passage on a ship I was working on. A lot of people were fleeing the Enchanted Forest back then." He sighed with a shrug, "Miss Swan was one of the many attempting to escape to another land. She was around 16 then, but she seemed much older than that. Lost both of her parents. Knew she was going through a hard time, so I struck up a friendship with the girl. She didn't speak much at first, just enough to be polite. It seemed unlike her to be so quiet, it was contrary to any memory I had of her in passing. I guess you could say she was heartbroken by so much loss. After a while, she opened up though, she could light up the whole room."

The old man paused in his story. He smiled wistfully, remembering some far off moment in the past. Proud as if young Miss Swan was his own child. Hook stared at the man, surprised by the story. In all his years of knowing Mr. Jameson, he had never mentioned the her. Even though she seemed to be quite special to him. He wanted to ask him about it, but refrained from interrupting.

His voice grew serious once more, "No matter how dark things seemed to be, she always had hope. Even then, after losing everything, she still had hope that somehow things would get better. It was infectious, almost." Mr. Jameson sighed, and added sadly, "Doesn't seem like much has changed for her, as far as fortunes go. She's still on her own, still persevering. Picked up by a bunch of pirates, after being locked in a merchant ship brig."

Hook said nothing to that. Surprised at the knowledge he now possessed concerning the young woman below. Lost in his own thoughts, another blond girl comes to mind. He hadn't thought about her in years. Refused to. Shaking his head, he tried to remove her from his thoughts.

"I promise you, Mr. Jameson. I have no intention of hurting the girl any further." He said seriously, and he meant it. The man nodded in response.

Mr. Smee soon came up to them both, and started going over the inventory of the merchant's haul with Hook. Eventually the two men wandered off, discussing what they could get for their new haul, and Mr. Jameson watched them go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an Emma POV chapter only. For reasons. Hope you enjoy!**

Emma wasn't interested in looking through the rest of Hook's personal items littered throughout the cabin. She wasn't sure how long she would be waiting for the tub to arrive. Finding a comfortable position in her chair, it wasn't long before Emma had drifted off to sleep. Over the years, she hadn't always had a place to sleep. Emma would have to make due with whatever was available. Sometimes sleeping hidden in someone's barn, or in a tree in the forest. Having a chair, even a hard wooden one, was far more comfortable.

She wasn't sure how long she had drifted off for. It didn't seem like very long at all when the short man with a red cap, whom she believed was called Mr. Smee, came barreling into the Captain's quarters. Emma jumped at the intrusion, but he hardly seemed to notice. This was a man on a mission, "Hello, Miss Swan." He said with a grin, "The captain has sent us with whatever you might need."

Emma tried to pull herself out of her grogginess. She listened as Mr. Smee showed her a chest filled with nice smelling bath soaps, a comb, brush, and various other necessities. Mr. Jameson followed him holding a simple cotton green dress that he laid for her on the bed. William had apparently already been in the room. He must have been quietly filling her bath while she slept.

"Thank you, this is very much appreciated." She said kindly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the attention. Soon they left her to her own devices.

Emma was extremely grateful for the bath. She felt like she hadn't been properly clean in months. Looking into the trunk, Emma smelled several of the brightly colored soaps, finally deciding on a light pink one that reminded her of middlemist flowers. She stripped off her dirty clothes, and slipped into the warm bath, feeling her muscles relax as she sat in the hot water. It took her an hour to scrub all the dirt and grime away. It was plenty of time to lose herself in her thoughts.

Sometimes, Emma felt like she was constantly at war with herself. Currently, she lived her life as Emma Swan, a bandit constantly on the run. Much like her mother had once been, she thought with a sad smile. It was easy to forget what it was like to be a princess. Emma had grown used to being able to make her own decisions. Still there was always a part of her that reminded her of who she really Princess that would someday return home. The Princess with a destiny, a prophecy she would soon have to fulfill.

Emma had been responsible and perhaps a little overly cautious during her time alone. Keeping people at arm's length, and completely avoiding romantic entanglements had always felt like the best decision for her. It was the best way to avoid getting herself or someone else hurt.

Besides, how could she let anyone truly in? Princess Emma was supposed to be dead. It was the only reason why she was able to live her life without the Evil Queen constantly trying to kill her. If she had found someone, they would only be attracted to the person she pretended to be. It would be worse, if they discovered the truth later, and learned of her deception. How could anyone forgive that?

Emma would only be dragging someone into her problems, and possibly making them a target of the Evil Queen. Putting someone else's life in danger, just so she could be honest about who she was, didn't seem like a fair trade. Emma was already concerned about Mr. Jameson knowing her true identity. She worried she was putting him in unnecessary risk. Out on the ocean, away from the Enchanted Forest, it was easy to forget how dangerous her life actually was.

All she wanted was to just be normal Emma Swan. To be free of her responsibilities. To be free of her temperamental magic. Although, her magic not working was her own fault. She refused to accept it as a part of her, because of what it represented. Emma knew she would soon have to, and that was the worst part. Accepting her magic meant accepting her role as the savior. The princess that would defeat the Evil Queen, and restore all the happy endings. A responsibility and future that she did not want.

Finally finishing up with her bath, Emma climbed out of the tub and glanced in the mirror. Beneath all the dirt, she supposed remnants of the princess still remained in her features. She pushed these thoughts out of her head, and tried to focus on the tasks ahead.

Braiding her hair back, Emma dressed quickly. The green cotton dress fit nicely on her, she thought as she admired herself in the mirror. It had been a long time since she had worn one. Emma rightly assumed Hook had chosen this article of clothing in hopes of annoying her. She had no intention of letting him succeed. A knock came at the door, and she called, "Come in." Turning away from the mirror as Hook entered the room.

He stared at her for a moment, "You look stunning."

"I know." Emma replied with a smiled.

"Would you like a tour of the Jolly Roger now?" He looked slightly dazed still. Emma nodded as Hook offered his arm to her, and she cautiously accepted it.

"Dinner is probably waiting for us in my cabin now." The captain said casually, using his hook to scratch behind his ear. He looked almost bashful, if that was even possible for a pirate. She nodded in response.

Emma had just finished meeting the last member of his crew. She had felt slightly overwhelmed by the tour. It was hard enough keeping up with him as he explained the ship, how things worked. Or the various terminologies for things like pointing out a direction right and left. Emma had already forgotten the words for them, overloaded with information. She had meant to ask why they were called something differently on a ship. Didn't that make things more confusing? However she didn't really have much of a chance.

The more excited Hook was, the faster he seemed to talk. He had been animated talking to her about the ship. Explaining things her like the rigging, and how it all worked. Emma tried to follow him the best she could, but occasionally she found herself distracted by his expressions as he spoke. Several times she had to inwardly scold herself to pay attention.

As it was now, Emma was worrying about how many names of the crew she needed to remember. As if he knew what Emma was thinking, he said, "Don't worry if you can't remember everyone's name right at once, love." He added encouragingly, "You'll learn them all soon enough, I'm sure."

"How do you keep doing that?" She asked, bewildered.

"Doing what?"

"It's like you know what I'm thinking. You keep answering my questions before I ask them. How could you could tell I was worried about not remembering the crew's names?"

Hook shrugged, "You're somewhat of an open book, love."

"Really?" Emma raised her eyebrow at him.

He smiled, "Is it so inconceivable to think that someone might know what you're thinking."

"Seeing as though you barely know me? Yes. Yes, it is."

Hook laughed and led the way down the stairs to his cabin. "I can see right through you, Emma Swan." She followed him into his room, rolling her eyes.

The table, once a mess, had been cleared. Two place settings sat across from each other, and food covered the table. The meal was extravagant for something at sea, Emma thought. After having nothing but table scraps, she had to admit to herself that she was famished.

"Turns out the merchant ship you were on wasn't too far from the coast. The Captain had a feast prepared for his dinner tonight. Seemed a shame for only one man to enjoy it." Hook said with a devilish grin.

He pulled out the chair for her, and pushed it in while she sat down. "Thank you." Emma said, surprised by his gentlemanly gesture.

"Not what you were expecting from a pirate captain, I suppose?" He asked her.

"No, not exactly." She said as she watched him grab two small glasses, and fill them with rum. He handed her a glass with barely half a shot in it. Emma looked up at him incredulously, "That's it?" she asked.

Hook took the glass back, filling it further and handing it back, "Cheers, love." He said before throwing the drink back. Emma did the same, and he seemed slightly impressed.

"So, once we make port, what's your plan exactly?" Hook inquired, as he poured two more drinks.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as she began serving herself food.

"Well, once we get to our destination, and you hypothetically leave the ship. You will be in a new land. What's your plan? Are you just going to continue to be a bandit?" He set her drink in front of her, and sat down.

Emma shrugged, "Maybe? Or maybe I'll go somewhere. Build myself a cabin in the woods, and survive off the land."

"Survive off the land?" He asked in disbelief, he had frozen in the process of serving himself food.

"I'm an excellent hunter. Plus, I know plant life well enough to know what's edible and what's not." Emma said in a dignified voice.

"I don't doubt it." Hook gave her a crooked smile.

The way he looked at her made her self-conscious. He had told her himself that she was an open book to him. Now she wondered how much of the real Emma could he see. She stared at her plate and began eating her food.

She wouldn't say she was uncomfortable by his attention. Hook was handsome and charming, unlike some of the tales she had heard of him. She had expected him to be a brute, ruthless, deplorable even. However, the man that sat across from her seemed to be almost gentle at times.

While yes, he did attack ships and steal their cargo. And yes, he had probably maimed and killed people in the process. Was stealing cargo from a ship really any different from her stealing to survive? While Emma had never killed anyone herself, was she not supposed to end the Evil Queen's reign? Would that not, possibly, require her killing the Evil Queen to make that happen? Emma's stomach clenched every time she thought about it.

Emma supposed that not everything was so black and white. It was possible to be good, but still make bad choices. Hook was a pirate, but she wouldn't call him a villain. She honestly believed him to be a good man, despite his chosen profession. She had a gut feeling that she could trust him. Part of her wondered if her feelings were blinding her judgment.

She had tried to ignore it, but even now, Emma couldn't help noticing how handsome he was. She found she liked the scruff of his beard, and how he lined his eyes with kohl. Though she tried not to look into his eyes too frequently. Emma was sure looking into his eyes for too long would put her in some kind of danger. Not looking into his eyes meant she spent quite an amount of time staring at his chest, which he didn't seem too bothered with covering up. His shirt was permanently half opened. Emma hoped the captain didn't notice her attraction to him. Yet as the night continued, she had a suspicious feeling that he was very much aware already.

Since the moment Emma had stepped on his ship, she could not ignore that Hook was flirtatious with her. For the most part, he was extremely blatant about it, and seemed to rather enjoy making Emma blush. Thankfully, his flirtations were only limited to his facial expressions and his words. Although, he could imply a lot with a single sentence. If Emma was being completely honest with herself, she would have admitted to being pleased by his attention.

Despite his constant flirting, and notoriety as a pirate, there was a cautiousness present in his actions. He was careful to give her space, to not make unnecessary contact, unless Emma had permitted it. Like when they walked arm in arm on the deck, or he offered her his hand to assist her. It was as if he expected her to run off at a moment's notice. Emma supposed he wouldn't be incorrect for thinking so. Running away was what she did best.

It was almost funny that she was trapped on a ship at sea with him. With no practical way to avoid him, no place to run, she would actually have to face whatever this was.

They ate in silence for a while, until he offered her another glass of rum. Emma accepted his it. Rum seemed to be helping her with her nerves.

"What if you had another option?" he asked after a while.

"What kind of option?" Emma looked at him quizzically.

"Well... you could stay." Hook said hesitantly.

Emma stared at him blankly, trying to conceal what she was thinking. Several different emotions and thoughts flowed through her. The most predominate being slightly happy that he wanted her to stay.

With more conviction, Hook added, "If you wanted to, you can join us, be part of the crew. Sail the seas, go to new lands. You don't have to give me an answer right now... Just think about it. Make your decision once we've gone back to shore, Miss Swan."

"Okay, I'll consider it." Emma said after a moment, and she meant it. A part of her wanted to tell him yes in that very moment. The part that wanted to remain free, an even smaller part was whispering that she wanted to stay with him, but she didn't. Some sense still prevailing, she assumed. Besides Emma wasn't one to easily commit to anything.

Hook seemed to be chewing over a question in his mind. "So, how does a woman like you become a bandit, running from the law? It doesn't suit you somehow."

"I did what I had to to survive." Emma shrugged.

"Cheers to that." He said, raising his glass before taking another drink. They grew quiet for another moment.

"Why don't you think it suits me?" Emma asked shyly.

Hook's brows furrowed. He paused to consider his response, before finally saying, "Well, there are different facets to you that don't quite add up to being a bandit. I suspect your banditry was most likely due to being in a desperate situation. You're running away from something." Emma must have revealed some panic in her eyes, because he quickly added, "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. It's your business. I by no means have any room to judge you, should you decide to confide in me. Which is probably a big ask from you. I don't think you give your trust easily."

"Let's say, hypothetically, that you're right. I'm running away from something…" Watching Hook carefully, she asked, "What made you think that?"

"Well, I find it hard to believe that you don't have any suitors. Some young man that wants to make an honest woman out of you. If you were running away from something, and wanted protection, you could have easily married to achieve that. Unless you are engaged or already married. Are you possibly running away from your fiance?" His teased, but not unkindly.

"I'm not engaged or married." Emma said sternly. She added more softly, "There was someone I cared about once, but he died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." Hook's voice was quiet, "I know what it's like to lose the person you love." Emma thought they might lapse into silence again, but he continued gently, "I'm still surprised, given you implied that he had passed a long time ago, that you haven't tried to move on."

Hook was attempting to make it sound like a passing thought. One that didn't require an answer, but Emma could tell he honestly wanted to know.

"There hasn't been anyone since him. I mean, there have been men that showed interest, but I didn't reciprocate it. And I wouldn't marry for security or money or status."

"Then what would you marry for?" Hook asked, leaning forward slightly.

Emma was surprised by his question, "It would be for love. Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?"

Hook shrugged, "There aren't many people who can afford the luxury, I suppose. I'd say that most people marry for power or status."

"Please tell me you don't honestly believe that?" Emma was borderline outraged.

"Are you a romantic, Miss Swan?" Hook's voice was teasing once more.

"No. I don't know. I just think that it would be stupid to bind yourself to another person for the rest of your life just for power or money. What if you hated the person you were married to? What if they were a truly terrible person? Could you really live the rest of your life like that?"

"There are plenty of decent people that marry other decent people because it's advantageous." Hook replied.

Emma huffed, "I refuse to believe that most people enter into marriage with hopes that they are going to get something else out of it. Other than love, that is."

Hook was curious again, "The idea of marrying for love is really important to you, isn't it?"

Taking another sip, she played with the forgotten dinner that sat in front of her, "My parents married for love. They were always happy and optimistic, much more than I am. They believed that everything would just somehow magically work out for us. There's no problem, no obstacle, that their love couldn't conquer. I remember the way they would look at each other. How much love and respect they shared. They were partners. Everything they did, they did together. That's what I want. Someone who will be there for me. Someone who would look at me the same way. I think everyone deserves that." She glanced up at Hook.

She was sure she had imagined it, it was only a brief moment. Emma could have sworn she'd seen that very look in his eyes while he stared at her. But he had looked away, back down at his half-eaten plate of food.

"Your parents are lost to you?" He asked after a moment. Bringing her back to their conversation, and out of her own thoughts. It was painful for her to talk about her parents, but she managed.

"We were separated a long time ago. Our home was under attack, so they sent me away for my protection, but... they never came for me." Emma replied quietly.

"Did you ever try to go back?"

Emma shook her head, "I can't go back."

"Can't or won't?" he asked seriously.

"A little bit of both I guess." She decided after a moment, "I'm not the same person I was before I left. I'm not an optimist like my parents. I've always been realistic about everything, and now..." Emma didn't finish that sentence. She wasn't quite ready to admit her fate. "I don't know how to go back to my old life. If I went back right now, there's no way things could ever just go back to normal. Too much has happened. I feel like I would have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I don't know how to be myself there."

She struggled with herself for a moment, trying to find the right words, "If I'm being honest, sometimes I never want to go back." As many times as Emma had thought about it, that was the first time she had said it outloud.

"You want to be free." Hook said kindly. He hadn't posed it as a question, but stated as a fact.

"More than anything." Emma stared at him.

She felt that was enough to reveal to him for now. Emma wondered, if he could see really read her so well, could he see just how desperate she was to escape her own fate? Maybe that's why he offered to let her stay. He was trying to help her continue running. What better way than on a pirate ship, sailing to wherever the wind took them?

He had held her gaze, but then they both returned to their meal. Emma wasn't sure if it was the rum or his charm that got her to answer his questions truthfully. For some reason she had felt compelled to be honest with him, despite barely knowing him. Emma wondered vaguely if he had given her some kind of truth potion, but she didn't really think that was why. Besides, truth potions made you answer questions fully, and she had barely scratched the surface with some of her answers.

"What are you thinking about?" Hook asked before taking another sip from his cup. It was the way he could make taking a drink look sinful that made her think it was definitely the charm. The overwhelming charm that he rarely ever seemed to turn off.

Emma tried to choose her words wisely, "You confuse me, Captain. The stories I've heard about you don't seem to reconcile with the truths I've seen." He raised an eyebrow, "True, you did attack a merchant's ship," She mused after a moment, "but from what I could tell, you didn't kill any of the merchant ship's crew unnecessarily."

"If I killed them all, who would be able to tell the stories of how they survived an attack from the ruthless Captain Hook?" He said. Eyebrow raised with what she now identified as his signature devilish grin. He had been using it quite liberally with her. With a more serious tone he added, "We don't kill men without reason or mercy, but if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they will get."

Emma continued hesitantly, "You also gave me my freedom. You've taken care of me, even though you didn't need to. When you found out I was a woman, you didn't try to take advantage of me or hurt me. You treated me with respect, and your entire crew has behaved like gentlemen." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and said earnestly, "Thank you."

"Miss Swan, it doesn't matter whether you're a man or a woman. You're a person, and you deserve to be treated with respect." Hook said seriously. "Besides, it was the honorable thing to do."

' _It was the honorable thing to do.'_

Her parents had saved each other on different occasions, it was a part of how they both met, and they both had said the very same thing. For a moment, Emma wondered what they would think of her traveling with Captain Hook.

"Mr. Jameson did ask me of my intentions after I brought you on to the ship." Hook chuckled idly, trying to lighten the conversation, "You don't have anything to worry about, Miss Swan. I intend to keep you safe."

It was how he said it, as if she were something precious, that made her pause. If she stayed, could he keep her safe? Could she tell him the truth? Would he still want her after she told him the truth?

No. She couldn't go there. She couldn't keep dancing between the line of wanting him, and needing to face her destiny. His presence was intoxicating to her, but she couldn't forget her responsibilities. Once they got to their destination, she would leave. Emma couldn't get attached to Hook. No matter how charming or handsome he was. She resolved herself to being polite, but maintain some distance. Somehow.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'm not exactly used to it." Emma tried to smile, but it felt weak. She resolved herself to pouring another glass of rum.

"You have an impressive tolerance." Hook noted, holding out his glass as she refilled his as well.

"Not very ladylike, I'm sure." Emma replied in what she hoped could pass as a lighter tone.

"I like a woman who can hold her own." He answered smoothly. She had to admire Hook's persistence. He seemed determined to get past her walls. Emma knew she had resigned herself into a fight to keep up her defenses until they reached their destination.

Once they finished their meal, Hook stood up, "I had planned to check on a few things before calling it a night. If you promise to behave, I'll let you wander around the deck for a while."

"What exactly do you think I am going to do? We are on a boat in the middle of the ocean." Emma said sarcastically.

"First," He held up a finger, "She's a ship. Not a boat."

"My apologies." Emma replied teasingly.

"Second, you're a woman, and you're clever. Who knows what trouble you're going to get yourself into." Hook said with a wave of his hand, in a pretend serious voice. Emma rolled her eyes in response.

Hook led the way to the deck, and she took a moment to watch him without his notice. Strolling to the back of the ship, she found a good spot to stand out of the way. Looking up into the sky, Emma was amazed by how many stars she could see. Remembering the legend of the blue fairy, she wished her parents were safe, and knew she was as well.

Emma half listened to the conversation carrying on behind her. It was a simple discussion of navigation, so she didn't follow it closely. Allowing herself to get lost in thought, she didn't notice when Hook had come to stand beside her. "How are you fairing, love?"

"I'm fine. I was just enjoying the scenery." She smiled, waving towards the ocean. They stood quietly together, not saying anything for a while. "The ocean is beautiful at night, don't you think?"

"Aye, I do." Hook said quietly. Emma failed to notice that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was too distracted by her own thoughts.

"I guess I can understand why you'd prefer to live on your ship. You can go anywhere, do anything. It must be nice to have your whole future open to you. You're free." She closed her eyes and pretended she was free as well.

Hook didn't respond, and Emma was grateful for the silence. The more they talked, the more the two sides of her head battled. Emma Swan wanting to run off and have her own adventures with the pirate. Princess Emma knowing that she needed to be responsible, and find a way to learn magic and defeat the Evil Queen. She wished idly that she could have both. After a while, Emma shivered, not having noticed how cold she was at first.

"Would you like to return to the cabin now?" Hook asked tentatively, and Emma nodded. "Go ahead, you can get yourself situated for bed. I'll go find myself a cot."

Emma felt a sudden surge of guilt, "I'm not going to put you out of your bed. I'll take the cot-"

Hook cut her off, "Not a chance, love. I'll be fine." He said firmly, and waved her off.

Emma turned to make her way back to his cabin, allowing herself to feel marginally guilty. On the one hand, he was a pirate she barely knew. Sharing a bed with him would be imprudent, to say the least. Especially sharing a bed with a notorious pirate captain she had just met. Emma had never shared a bed with anyone. It went against her own set of rules that she had for herself.

Yet, she found herself considering letting him sleep next to her. Mostly because she believed he wouldn't do anything improper, but also because a small part of her wanted to. Maybe it would be nice to fall asleep next to someone. Someone that wanted to keep her safe.

In the past day he had saved her from the brig, promised her safe passage, fed and clothed her. Insisted on giving her his bed, and wouldn't hear of her sleeping on the cot. While she might be confused by her own attractions towards him, she thought it might be possible that he had already determined his.

It slightly annoyed Emma that Hook had such an effect on her. Turning back to him, she knew this was going to cost her on some level, "You don't have to grab a cot. I'll share the bed with you. Just stay on your own side of the bed." She said sternly.

Whirling back around, she went to his cabin as fast as she could. He'd looked surprised by her response, but she had heard him chuckle quietly as she walked away. It only aggravated her more. She wondered briefly that this had been his plan all along.

Emma changed as quickly as she could into her night clothes, and crawled into his bed. Opting for the side closest to the wall, she got as close to it as possible. Hook took his time returning to the cabin. Probably to give her more than enough time to change. She had almost fallen asleep when Hook had come into the cabin. Her eyes closed tight, she heard him get ready for bed.

After a few minutes, he laid down beside her and whispered flirtatiously, "I knew you couldn't resist sharing a bed with me."

Without further prompting, Emma quickly turned around and shoved him out of the bed.

From the floor Hook called, "So I guess I'll be sleeping down here then, love?" She threw a pillow at him in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to post this chapter last weekend, but I had a wedding to go to. I brought my laptop along thinking somehow I'd find time for it, but I didn't. Two days, and I got nothing done. lol. Hopefully this chapter is worth your wait. I feel like I've read and edited it so many times the past few days. I wanted to add more Hook perspective into the story. It's easier to write from Emma's POV for me personally, but I felt like his POV was kind of important to move the story along, and kind of show where his head is at. I'm sure that I've missed some typo or error somewhere, so my apologies.**

 **More importantly... Thank you to everyone following and favoriting this story! This is my first CS Fanfiction, so any love is appreciated. Not that I'm asking for it. I'm just super grateful that there are people who think this story doesn't suck.**

 **Moving on to Chapter 3:**

When Emma woke the next morning, she didn't dare open her captain must have crawled back into the bed with her after she had fallen asleep. She could hear the sounds of his heart and feel him breathing. At some point in the night she must have turned over and curled up next to him. Emma only hoped that he was still asleep, so that she could extricate herself before he realized what she had done. However, it seemed that fate had other plans.

She knew he was awake once she felt his fingertips tracing up and down her arm. That must have been what woke her up. Emma wondered how long he had been awake for. Enjoying the lightness of his touch, she was tempted to fall back asleep until she felt him move slowly out of her reach. She shifted and sighed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as he moved out of bed.

"Morning, love." he whispered, "Sorry to wake you, but I have duties to attend to. Why don't you try to sleep a little longer. You can get up when you're ready."

"What about me working, and pulling my own weight with the crew?" Emma yawned as she rubbed her eyes, kicking the covers away, as she rolled on her back. She had never been much of a morning person.

Hook chuckled as he pulled on fresh clothes, Emma looked away in order to give him some privacy. "Maybe I'd prefer to see you in pretty dresses, rather than having you scrub the deck." he replied, his voice implying heavy flirting.

Emma felt her stomach flip, suddenly aware that she was laying in his bed, and that her nightgown had slipped up high on her thighs. Something that had apparently not gone unnoticed by the captain, as he was eyeing her. She blushed and pulled her nightgown back down as she sat up. "So what exactly do you expect me to do all day?"

Hook shrugged, "Whatever you want. I hung up a some proper clothes for you last night in the wardrobe."

Emma shot him a look and asked cautiously, "What do you mean by proper clothes?"

"Well, based on what you were wearing when you joined us yesterday, I assumed you didn't have much of a wardrobe to speak of." His eyes glanced back at her bag again, giving it an intentional look of distrust, "So I took the liberty of collecting a few things for you that we had in our stores. They should be your size."

Emma stood up and quickly made her way to the wardrobe. She opened it and found it half full of dresses. Turning back around, she asked incredulously, "You're not serious?"

"Oh, I am." Hook laughed, clearly enjoying her discomfort, "I could tell last night was the first time you'd worn a dress in years. It was rather adorable."

Looking back and forth between Hook and the wardrobe, Emma couldn't decide if she wanted to throw something at him or start yelling.

"How am I expected to fight in a dress?" She asked incredulously.

"You will not be fighting." Hook's voice was stern. He had annunciated each word for effect. As if clearly speaking each one was going to make her follow orders, but Emma refused to back down.

"Seriously? What am I supposed to do? Just hide below deck?" she fumed.

"That's exactly what you will do. You will remain locked in the Captain's quarters with William." Hook replied calmly as he pulled on his boots.

"I will NOT lock myself in your cabin! I know how to fight and defend myself! I refuse to hide down below when you take another ship!" She yelled. Losing what little self-control she had had.

"I am the Captain, Miss Swan. I've given you my orders and I expect you to follow them." He yelled back. They stood on either side of the cabin, Emma shaking in fury, Hook standing firm. Attempting to reign himself in, he added smoothly, "I have duties to attend to, Miss Swan." Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Fuming, Emma had dressed into a simple blue cotton dress, and brushed out her hair. None of the dresses were overly extravagant, and for that, she was grateful. She was planning her next choice words for Hook, when she heard a knock at the door, "It's William, Miss Swan. The Captain asked me to bring you some breakfast, are you decent?"

"Yes! Come in!" She called. "Thank you." Emma said as he set the tray down for her. Trying her best to not let her anger at Hook carry over with her conversations with William.

Emma tried to make small talk with the boy for a few minutes, until he felt more comfortable being around her. Although, it didn't seem to take too long. Soon enough he was talking and laughing with her. William was very excited about everything that happened on the ship. He apparently followed after Hook like his shadow, and took his responsibilities very seriously for someone so young.

"How long have you been with the crew?" she asked after a few minutes conversation.

"A little over a year, Miss." William smiled.

"How did you find your way onto the ship? If you don't mind telling me?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well," he shifted nervously before continuing, "I was on my own, and I was hungry. So sometimes I would go to the market and steal food when no one was looking. One time, one of the merchants noticed me taking some fruit, and I took off running. I thought he was chasing after me, but it was the Captain who caught me. He bought me a hot meal at a tavern nearby, and talked to me for a while. He asked me where my parents were, and when I told him I was an orphan, he offered me a home on his ship."

"That was very kind of him." Emma said softly.

William looked up at her with a big grin, "The Captain has been very good to me, Miss Swan. Everything we earn, he puts aside an equal share for me. Same as the rest of the crew, even though I'm small, and he says I'm not old enough to fight. He still gives me equal share. The Captain says I'll be able to retire young at this rate." The young boy added with a laugh.

William had blond hair like her own, but his eyes were a chocolate brown. She imagined him being terrified, caught for stealing. Instead of a punishment, the captain gave him a home. No wonder the boy idolized him, she felt her anger ebb slightly. "He must think very highly of you." She told him kindly, earning a sheepish grin from the boy.

They changed topics, but William's tale still resonated with her as he told her about his various duties on the ship. Emma listened to him as he proudly boasted of his own responsibilities. Emma envied him slightly, because at least he had something to do every day.

"Do you know any stories, Miss Swan?" William asked timidly after a moment, blushing.

"I've been known to tell stories. I learned many from my travels." She smiled as she started eating her breakfast. Emma offered parts of it to William, who gratefully accepted. "Would you like me to tell you one?"

"I can't stay for much longer, I have my duties to take care of. Do you think after dinner, you could tell me a story?" He asked hopefully.

"I would love to." Emma replied.

William left her side soon after that, and she finished her breakfast.

After William had left her, Emma found her angry steadily returning for Hook once more. She could understand him wanted to keep a young boy safe in his cabin, but he had no reason to lock her up. What was worse was that Hook wouldn't even let her pull her own weight with the crew. Emma had been downgraded to a pretty ornament for the ship, and she was none too pleased about it.

Occasionally glaring up at the ceiling, imagining Hook on the deck, giving orders. Emma was slightly hoping that he could somehow feel her anger towards him. That he would come back to the cabin so they could argue this further. A small voice in her head told Emma that she was being irrational, that she shouldn't go looking for a fight with Captain Hook, but she needed to be angry at him. He had disrespected her, treated her not only like a child, but as nothing more than a pretty girl in a dress. She would not stand for that.

Growing tired of pacing in Hook's cabin, Emma opted for a change of scenery. Even if it meant being in his presence on deck. Grabbing her bag, she sifted through it until she found her most recent sketchbook. It was more like her own version of a journal. Each picture she had drawn was accompanied by her narrative of the place, and her experiences. Sometimes she would include small tokens like a flower, or leaf, and press it into the pages. It was her own storybook, her own account of her adventures.

Pulling out another small bag filled with her drawing supplies, she made her way deck. When she arrived at the top step, she paused. Unsure of where to go, where she would be out of the way, Emma decided to just stay where she was. Slightly out of sight of the crew, she opened her sketchbook and looked through the pages.

Emma lamented not having written anything since her escape from Sherwood Forest. So much had happened since then, and she had barely processed it all. Looking around the deck, at the faces of the crew that would soon be familiar to her, she decided to begin.

Opening her bag of art supplies, she pulled out a small shaved piece of graphite. Emma glanced across the deck once more, taking it in quickly, and began drawing. Looking up occasionally to see if she was being accurate in her depiction. She barely noticed the crew, the ship's captain, or their conversations. Emma had blocked it all out, focusing only on her journal.

It had always been easy for her to get lost in her art. It was how she had been able to cope for so long. In her journal she dealt her problems, loneliness, and fears. She confided her deepest, darkest secrets. That somehow, someway, she could find her own happy ending.

At least an hour later, Emma was putting finishing touches on the sketch. She allowed her mind to wander. Besides this morning's incident, and his never relenting attempts to flirt, Emma had enjoyed Captain Hook's company. While she had the occasional banter with a stranger, it had been years since she had a real conversation. A part of her longed for that kind of companionship. A friend she could confide in, that was made of paper bound together.

Sighing, she decided she was finished. Even though she thought it could probably be better. Emma was overly critical of her own work, but it wasn't as if she really had any intentions of sharing her journal with anyone. She knew she had been at it for quite sometime when she took a moment to stretch. She was sore from being crouched over her journal for so long, and Emma was fairly certain one of her legs was asleep. The light had changed, which was something she had noticed while she was drawing. It had been difficult for her to try and get the shadows just right because of it.

Closing the notebook, and gathering her things, Emma stood and tried to get some feeling back into her legs. She was grateful the Captain hadn't bothered her while she was drawing. There had been a few moments when she looked up, and had been vaguely aware that he was watching her. As she looked around the deck, Emma realized he must be above at the helm. She returned to his cabin, hoping that this silent peace would continue.

Emma hid her journal back in her bag, deciding to give her hand a rest before she poured out everything she was thinking and feeling into it. Her poor hand would be sure to seize up if she tried. It was already stiff and hurting from clutching her small piece of graphite. Hopefully she'd be able to acquire more soon. Pulling a book from the shelf, she decided to make her way back to the deck. Emma paused to pull out her old weathered hat from her bag, and put it on. The sun had been beating down on her for the last few hours, and she could use the respite.

Her attention returned back to the book she had discovered. It was an old tome on various sea creatures. Emma had found it alluring, as it was compiled together like some of the encyclopedias in her castle library. Flipping through the pages, she barely noticed what was going on around her. Emma was captivated by the drawings and descriptions of various creatures of the deep.

"That hat looks ridiculous, Swan." She heard Hook call from above. Emma looked up, and locked eyes with the Captain as he manned the helm. His voice had been teasing, a far contrast to his tone this morning during their spat. She assumed that he was trying to lighten the mood between them.

Emma made her way up towards him. Leaning on the railing in front of the helm, facing him with her arms crossed. He might want to pretend their argument hadn't happened, but she was not willing to let it go so quickly, "You said I had to wear a dress, you said nothing of what I wore with it." She replied obstinately with a look of disdain. Emma returned to her book, trying to find her place.

"I guess I'll have to be more specific in the future." She heard Hook say, his voice tinged with frustration. When she didn't acknowledge him, Hook called out for Mr. Jameson.

The man seemed to materialize out of thin air, "Aye, Captain."

"Take the helm for a moment." Passing it off, Hook moved towards her. Emma tensed, unsure of what he he was up to, as she looked up from her book. Hook quickly grabbed her hat off her head, and she attempted to snatch it back. He was too quick for her, and rushing to the side of the ship, he threw the hat over.

"My hat!" She yelled, as she ran for the railing, watching her old hat float away on the ocean. She turned to glare at Hook. "You threw away my hat!" Emma had returned to yelling, waves of fury were rolling off of her.

"That hat had to go." He said earnestly, seemingly unaware of how angry she was. "I'll get you something nicer when we next land."

His dismissal was enough to push Emma over the edge, "I don't need you to buy me things! Or give me dresses! I'm not someone who can be bought!"

Hook rolled his eyes at her, "I'm hardly trying to buy you off, Miss Swan. Your clothes were threadbare, so I offered you new ones without asking for anything in return. I imagine most women in your situation would be quite grateful."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not most women! And I certainly don't appreciate you throwing my belongings off the ship!"

"Miss Swan, I didn't force you into that dress this morning. In fact, I never said you were obligated to wear them. You could have chosen not to." Hook replied impatiently.

Emma stared at him for a moment, mouth open. She quickly replayed their conversation in her head. Hook was right. He had said he'd prefer to see her wearing dresses, not that she had to wear one. She had just seen the clothes in the wardrobe and assumed. Blushing furiously, she was reminded of the rest of their conversation. "No, but you did insist that I stay below if anything were to happen!" Emma replied back angrily.

"Oh, not this again." He complained, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"I'm not some helpless damsel in distress that needs to be saved or protected! I don't need you to lock me in your cabin! If we are taking another ship, I want to be able to fight! I want to help! Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I'm incompetent. I can take care of myself!" Emma shouted.

As she had been making these declarations, Hook began wandering around the ship. Barking orders and half listening to her. His way of attempting to avoid the conversation, "I'm sure you're capable of handling yourself, I don't know how much experience you have with fighting-"

"Then let me show you!" Emma yelled exasperated.

"Now is not the time, Miss Swan. There's work to be done. We will discuss this later."

"But-"

"Later." He said loudly with finality.

Not wanting to be defeated for a second time, she stood in front of him with her fists clenched. Her stubbornness wanting to continue to argue with him. Knowing that he had meant for this conversation to be over. Emma glared at him, but Hook didn't waver. For a moment she thought about punching him in his stupid handsome face, but she turned on her heel instead. Stomping away from him, she returned to Hook's quarters.

Hook huffed frustratedly as Emma stormed away from him. She had pushed him twice now. He hadn't meant to lose his temper with her. Hook knew he could have been more patient, and explained his decisions to her, but he was the Captain of the Jolly Roger. He didn't explain his decisions to his crew. He gave them orders and they listened to them. Emma, however, would not take orders. Not from him, and he doubted she'd listen to anyone else either. She was stubborn and headstrong, and it was driving Hook mad.

Everything seemed to be a battle with her, a constant fight for control. Hook didn't want to fight with her. He wanted to go back to playful banter and flirting. He wouldn't mind watching her quietly sit on the steps and draw either. Hook had kept his distance from her while she had been drawing. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, a curtain of blonde hair sometimes hiding her features. There were so many times when he wanted to ask her what she was working on, but she seemed so consumed with what she was doing. Afraid she might start yelling at him again if he disturbed her, he had left her alone. Resigned to watching her from across the ship. Once or twice their eyes had met, but he turned away from her.

Hook leaned against the rail of the ship, looking at the deck, but not really seeing it. He would have to mend things with Emma, he knew that. He had not enjoyed her anger towards him the past day. He hadn't intended to insult her that morning. Hook only thought that, if they should encounter another ship before he had the chance to test her skills, she should remain below.

In hindsight, he probably should have expressed that to begin with, but Hook hoped he could somehow rectify the situation. He knew flirting with her definitely wouldn't get him back into her good graces. His idiotic stunt with her hat proved that. Perhaps if he explained himself, she would understand why. If Emma would stop yelling at him long enough to hear his explanation.

He had enjoyed pointing out the fact that he had never insisted that she wore the dresses. Though, admittedly, it might have been implied. Emma had been struck by that realization. Hook had hoped that would have been the end of their disagreement, but alas, he had not been so lucky. Sighing, he stared at the top step. Deciding it might be better to leave her alone for now, Hook returned to the helm.

Emma sat in the room reading for most of the morning, or at least trying to. After reading the same page five times, but retaining no information, she slammed the book shut. She was too angry to write. With her luck, she would have broken her quill if she had attempted.

Instead, she thought about her fight with Hook. Yes, he had given her the clothes, but he hadn't insisted she wear them. He'd only said that he enjoyed seeing her in a dress. Emma had made the decision to put on the gown without even thinking about pulling on her own clothing. It annoyed her that he had been right. She thought back on his smug, triumphant look and felt her blood boil. It was as if Hook enjoyed tormenting her.

William returned to bring her a tray for lunch. When he set it down, he took a quick glance at the door and whispered, "The Captain has been standing at the top of the stairs for a while. I think he might be afraid to come down." The boy looked as though he couldn't believe it, and giggled.

"Well, maybe he should be." She whispered back and winked.

"Ahem." Hook cleared his throat behind them. Apparently he had mustered enough courage to make his way down to the cabin. William blushed scarlet and jumped. "Best be getting back to work, boy." Hook said, stern but still kind.

"I'll see you later, Miss Swan." William smiled and made his way out of the room.

Hook turned to watch the boy leave the cabin. Emma thought he looked as though he might prefer to follow the boy out, but Hook stayed. Leaning against one of his bookshelves, looking exceptionally uncomfortable, he scratched behind his ear with his hook.

"The boy has taken a liking to you. Usually he takes a long time to warm up to new people." He commented after what felt like a minute of silence.

"He's a good kid. He admires you." Emma stated, begrudgingly.

"I'm not setting much of a good example, I'm afraid." Looking at his face, she could tell he was genuine about his concern.

Emma knew from William's stories, and her witnessing a few brief interactions between them, that Hook cared for the boy very much. She wondered if Hook had intentionally meant to take over as the boy's guardian, or if it had just happened naturally. She could tell he was genuinely worried about the kind of life he was offering the boy. Emma had meant to be cold with Hook, but talking about William softened her slightly, "Better than living on the streets and stealing food. At least if he's with you, he'll never go hungry, right?"

Hook only shrugged in response. Looking at her intently, he sighed and said, "Occasionally I have William on deck, and I teach him how to sword fight. Using wooden swords. The boy isn't old enough for a real one yet." He paused, "Next time he has a lesson, come up to the deck. If you want to prove yourself, you can do so then."

Emma looked at him with surprise, "Thank you." She managed.

"But don't expect it to be easy. I'm going to be putting you through drills with some volunteers until I know you can handle your own. Fighting on a ship is different than on land. You have more variables to consider, and less space to move in." He was trying to stress how important it was for her to learn.

Perhaps she had been quick to judge his reasons for keeping her from fighting. It wasn't because he didn't think she could do it, but rather, because he wanted her to be prepared. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt in unfamiliar territory. It was a lesson her father had always stressed upon her when he had first started training her. It's not enough to know your opponent, you have to know your surroundings as well.

With some effort to be civil, Emma replied, "Okay. I'll abide by your rules." It pained her greatly to say it. It was as if there was a part of her that thought conceding to him in any way would be a downwards spiral. That it would lead to compromises with him in the future. Emma pushed away the thought.

"I almost expected you to fight me further on this." Hook said suspiciously, arms crossed. Eyeing her as if she were leading him into a trap.

"You're being reasonable, so I'm trying to be reasonable as well. You want me to get used to fighting under different conditions, because this is different from the fighting I've done on land." Emma said coolly.

He unfolded his arms, but his voice was still cautious, "Yes, that's correct."

"Well then, I look forward to it. It's a new challenge." Emma stated confidently. Positive that she could manage just fine.

"Right, well..." Hook stared at her for a moment. It occurred to her that he had anticipated this being much more difficult. That he hadn't intended to resolve things so quickly. Truthfully, neither had she. "I suppose I'll return to the deck, and allow you to enjoy your lunch." His voice trailed off.

Emma thought about asking him to join her, but decided against it. Instead she replied with a simple thank you.

Hook turned to leave the room, pausing just before the door, he turned his head and said, "I hope I don't anger you once more by saying this, but you look beautiful today, Emma." He flashed her a grin, then left.

Hook still had a hint of a smile when he closed the door to the cabin behind him, not quite believing his luck. Emma had managed to speak to him without yelling. Not only that, but they resolved their quarrel quickly. He supposed that was a step back in the right direction. Perhaps he would have to approach topics differently with her. Hook now knew he couldn't command her to do anything. Emma would not be treated like one of his crew, despite her claims of wanting otherwise. Hook shook his head at that.

Taking back the helm from Mr. Jameson, he allowed his mind to wander. Yesterday he had not expected to find a woman, especially a beautiful one like Emma, sitting in the brig of the ship they were looting. It had been a pleasant surprise. She was quick-witted, and had appeared almost relaxed when she had first spoken to him. Of course, he could tell it was an act, at least at first. She had certainly been relaxed this morning when she woke up, before he went and ruined it.

Still, after knowing him only a day she didn't fear him. Hook assumed some semblance of trust was established when she was in the cell. Emma had asked him for her freedom and protection, and so far, he had kept his end of the deal. Thinking back to their dinner the night prior, he remembered when they had talked about being free. Emma had said she wanted it more than anything. Hook wondered what she was trying to free herself from.

It was that thought that constantly plagued him. No matter how beautiful, brave, or clever Emma was, she was keeping a secret from him. He could sense it immediately, and it was quickly verified by her behavior and actions. He'd had a feeling early on that she was running away from something. Not just the sheriff or the wanted posters that she had mentioned upon first meeting him. There was something else she was afraid of.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be like a dark cloud that followed her. He had offered to be her confidant, but she hadn't opened up to him. He had expected that from her, but he had also meant it when he said he had every intention of keeping her safe.

Hook hoped that he could convince her to stay. The decision to offer Emma a home on his ship had been easy. Hook had sensed early on that he would do well to give her time to consider the offer. Whatever she was running away from, he wanted to help her.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Emma Swan reminded him of another blond girl he had once known. Upon first meeting her, he thought fate was being cruel to him. That it had put a woman in front of him that would remind him of the one he lost. Not only in name, but in beauty. A small part of him thought maybe he was being given a second chance. A chance to protect this Emma, if she would let him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks all for continuing to follow this story! I appreciate the follows, favorites, and reviews! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy lol. This chapter you get a little more of Emma and Hook's backstory. I've hinted at this before, but I've changed Hook's backstory a bit (a little of that is being revealed in this chapter). Hope you continue to like this story! Enjoy!**

After being cooped up in the cabin, Emma made her way topside once more. Hook walked around the deck, inspecting his men's work, occasionally calling out orders. She sat on the top of the stairs watching him. Like how his brow furrowed when he was inspecting knots, or the way he would squint as he looked above at the mast. After some time of her gazing at him, he seemed to take notice. Glancing at her often, he seemed to be in his element. Trying to impress her with how well he captained his ship. He needn't bothered, she thought to herself.

Emma made her way back to the helm, where Mr. Jameson stood. Watching the ship and it's crew cautiously, she stood next to the older man for a few minutes. He nodded his head towards her to acknowledge her presence. Emma fidgeted uncomfortably before standing closer to him.

"I wanted to thank you." Emma spoke quietly, glancing around quickly to be sure they weren't overheard, "For not revealing everything you know about me to the captain."

Mr. Jameson smiled at her, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Miss Swan." He added a wink for dramatic effect.

Emma grinned back, and cast a look back at the deck. Hook was making his way back below. Meeting her eyes and flashing a grin as he walked down the stairs. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two both fancy each other." Mr. Jameson said seriously.

"Hardly, we've spent most of the time fighting." Emma said with a dismissive laugh. "Even if I was interested, and I'm _not,_ I can't be involved with anyone."

He sighed and shook his head, "You're allowed to be happy too, Miss Swan. Even when you have the world on your shoulders. Having someone to share the burden with can make a difference."

"I'm not interested in having someone share my burden. I can do this alone." Emma replied firmly, trying to convince herself more than Mr. Jameson.

"You don't have to go it alone, Miss Swan."

"I don't want to get anyone else hurt because of me." Emma whispered.

"So… Someone was hurt before?" Mr. Jameson asked gently.

Emma flinched. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself protectively, "Not just hurt… They had their heart ripped out and crushed. Trying to protect me." Even now, Emma could still see it happening as if it were the first time. It replayed in her head over and over again.

Mr. Jameson looked at her sadly, "I remember your travel companion. I'm sorry for your loss. She was a kind woman." Emma had forgotten that he had met her while she was escaping the Enchanted Forest. Of course he would have known who it was. He paused, it seemed as though he was considering something. "May I ask you a question?"

Emma was cautious, "I suppose you may."

Mr. Jameson seemed to consider his words for a moment, "Do you think she wanted you to continue on alone?"

"I'm not sure. We never talked about it." Emma replied, but she couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"I apologize if I'm overstepping Miss Swan, but I had many conversations with her on our voyage together. She worried about you something fierce. Not about your destiny, she had complete faith in you. She was afraid of what would happen if you ended up alone. You'd already lost your home, your family. She didn't want you to be alone in the world. She hoped that, if you were lost to her, you'd find people you could trust. People who would not only protect you, but fight with you. Friends like your mother had."

His words cut through her, because she knew Mr. Jameson was right, "She would be disappointed in me then. Everything I've done, I've done alone." Emma's voice had cracked from emotion. She rubbed her cheeks hard with her hands, as if doing this would keep the tears at bay.

"She would be proud of you. Of how well you've done on your own. However, I do believe she wouldn't want you to close yourself off from happiness. Even if that happiness is slightly unconventional for someone of your... rank."

Emma knew he was turning the conversation back to herself and Hook again. The princess and the pirate. "It has nothing to do with rank. I just don't need a man to be happy, and I especially don't need him." Emma replied confidently.

Mr. Jameson laughed at that. "You can deny it all you want, but I've seen that look on your face before. It was the same look you used to have for that deckhand who'd come to the docks every few weeks." He teased playfully. Emma's face fell again, and the old man looked guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

Emma shook her head, "No, it's alright." After a moment, she added, "I tried to find him, after I was in hiding. He was lost at sea." Mr. Jameson seemed to avoid her gaze for a moment. He didn't say anything, just put his hand on her shoulder, and gave it a small squeeze. "I haven't really had time for feelings and relationships. I've made acquaintances, but no permanent attachments. I haven't stayed in one place long enough to do so."

He shrugged in response, "The beauty of living on a ship is that you can go anywhere, but have the familiarity with your crew. It's like a family. We might not be seven dwarfs in the forest, but we'd happily accept you into our family… The captain mentioned he offered you a permanent place on the ship."

"Yes, he did."

"Are you considering accepting his offer?"

Emma paused, her face serious, "I don't know if I should."

"We all know you two had your differences today, but Hook has his reasons. He isn't exactly used to having to explain himself, being the captain and all." Mr. Jameson said defensively.

"I am aware. He clarified what he had meant earlier." Emma said flatly, not looking at him.

"I suppose that means you're considering forgiving him soon?" Emma looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "He'd never admit it, but I can tell he values your opinion of him."

"I don't know why he would." She replied evenly.

Mr. Jameson laughed, "Even the simplest member of the crew can tell he's smitten with you." More quietly he added, "He acts like a fool in front of you most of the time. Half the crew is baffled by it. Hook has never been one to be easily effected by women."

Emma had blushed at this information. She thought hadn't thought that she had been an exception. "Then I definitely can't stay." Emma said firmly.

"Are you afraid you might grow attached to him as well, if you stayed?" He asked kindly.

Emma stared at him for a moment, considering what to say. He hadn't been wrong in his observations of her. They had also been friends once. Mr. Jameson knew who she really was, and kept it a secret. Even from Captain Hook. Maybe this was her opportunity to talk to someone and get an honest opinion.

Glancing around the deck once more, she swayed slightly debating how she felt. Emma admitted, "There's a part of me that might have some regard for the Captain. I might not be completely immune to his charms, but I have a destiny. It weighs on me every day. I have to defeat the Evil Queen, and if I were to care about someone, that would only make me weak. If she found out I was still alive, she could use someone I care about to hurt me. I can't risk that. I won't risk someone's life just so I could maybe be happy."

Mr. Jameson smiled, "Love isn't weakness, Emma. It's strength. You're parents knew that."

"And where are they now?" She asked bitterly, "They've lost our kingdom. My grandfather, King George, has reclaimed it with the help of the Evil Queen. No one knows where they are or if they are even still alive."

"Oh, they're alive." Mr. Jameson said confidently.

"What? Have you seen them?" Emma asked anxiously. She hadn't heard word of her parents in years.

"The Evil Queen tries to keep the stories quiet, but they are still alive. Giving her and King George as much hell as possible in the Enchanted Forest. Still helping their people." He looked at her seriously, "King George may sit on the throne, but your parents are still the true rulers of the land. Your people remain loyal."

This time Emma allowed two tears to escape her. Her parents were alive. They were still fighting. They still had hope. "Thank you for telling me."

"You should tell the Captain the truth, Miss Swan. He wants to help you."

Emma considered this for a moment, "Why would he want to help me? He's a pirate, he doesn't have any allegiance to me or my kingdom."

Mr. Jameson smiled kindly, "While I can't give you all the details, I happen to know that you remind him of someone he cared for a long time ago. He wasn't able to help her when she needed it. He lost her, and it changed him. Meeting you seems to have reminded him of who he used to be. Hook might not have been able to save the girl, but I think he hopes that he can at least protect you."

She was surprised by this information. Emma hadn't really put much thought into Captain Hook's past. True, he had given her some pieces of information, but he hadn't opened up to her either. Hook was just as guarded as she was. "Perhaps I'll consider telling him."

"Does that mean you might consider staying?" Mr. Jameson asked.

Emma hesitated, "Yes." Then added in a lighter tone, "But it would get rather boring not being able to do anything to help."

"A clever girl like you? I am sure you'd find some way to keep yourself entertained. Plus, I heard young Will saying you were going to tell a story later. It better be a good one, because most of the crew will probably be listening." He said with a laugh.

Emma spent the rest of the afternoon discussing lighter topics with the gentleman. She listened as Mr. Jameson told stories of the crew members hijinks and adventures. Once or twice the men joined in with the storytelling, embellishing the Mr. Jameson's tales for effect. It helped her to learn some of the crew members names, and familiarize herself with them.

For the most part, they were a joyous bunch. Constantly making jokes at each other's expenses. They seemed to enjoy the distraction of having a new person to listen to their old jokes, and tales that had been told a hundred times over. A few times she caught Hook watching her from across the ship.

Thinking of Mr. Jameson's mention of another girl, Emma found herself slightly annoyed. Did he really want to help her, or was he chasing after the ghost of someone else. It bothered her, more than she would care to admit. She didn't want to remind him of someone else. Pushing it from her mind, she avoided looking at him, and focused solely on Mr. Jameson's tales.

It was starting to grow dark when William appeared at her side and told her it was time for dinner. Emma had been so entertained that she hadn't even noticed how late it was getting. She waved to the men as she walked away. Preparing herself for another quiet evening with Captain Hook. Feeling more confident than she had the day before, she was ready for his flirting and charm. At least, that's what she told herself.

Hook was waiting for Emma to join him in his cabin, as their second dinner together sat on the table. After watching her this afternoon, Hook found Emma to be enchanting. Not that he hadn't thought that before, but he hadn't anticipated her to take to his crew so quickly. He thought she might take longer to warm up to them. Hook knew a large part of her opening up so quickly was due to Mr. Jameson going out of his way to make her feel more comfortable. At least she had a familiar face aboard the ship. Hook imagined that it would have been more difficult to earn her trust without him.

Despite how hard she clearly tried to hide it, it wasn't long before Hook had gathered that she had once been a highborn. A young lady who probably spent time in court. The way she carried herself and spoke on occasion was enough to clue him in. Not to mention the fact that she displayed delicate table manners the first time the had sat down for dinner together.

He wondered how bad her situation must have been for her parents to send her away for her own protection. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with the Evil Queen. He had his own reasons to hate her. Yet, he couldn't imagine any parent sending their highborn daughter out into the world, completely alone.

Hook assumed they must have trained her to defend herself. He had seen part of her arsenal when he had freed her from the brig. That was the main reason Hook offered to let her prove herself during Will's training lessons. He wouldn't go up against her himself, but he'd at least task a decent swordsman to oppose her. It would be the best way to gauge her skill.

As he made his way to pour himself a drink, it occurred to him how much time he had spent thinking about her all day. Taking in her behaviors and actions, most of the time, unbeknownst to her. While she looked delicate and demure, Emma was tough, strong, and fiercely independent. She may walk and talk like a lady, but she would laugh honestly at the crudest of jokes made by the crew. Hook thought of the way she smiled, and how she would constantly tuck her hair behind her ears. If he wasn't careful, he might just find himself falling in love with her.

Emma chose that moment to walk through the door with William, both of them giggling at whatever they had been talking about. He smiled at them both. "Good evening, Captain." Emma said lightly. "I'll see you later William. I haven't forgotten my promise to you." She said playfully with a wink. It made Hook only admire her more.

William grinned and hurried out of the room. He hadn't seen the boy so happy in a long time. Not that William wandered around looking mopey, but around Emma he practically bounced with each step in excitement. Hook thought for a moment that maybe she reminded the boy of his own mother. With how kind and easily affectionate she was towards William, it was easy to see why.

Hook remembered himself, and offered Emma a drink, which she accepted. Opting for a bottle of wine, instead of the rum, he poured her a glass. They sat down across from each other, and made idle conversation before settling into their food. After a few glasses in, Emma seemed to be more apt to talking to him. Asking him questions about himself and his travels. He shared his best stories, and watched her laugh at all the right moments.

He couldn't remember the last time he had honestly enjoyed himself like this. Hook wondered if Emma felt the same. If she was as happy as he was in that moment. Hook wanted to believe that by letting down some of his own walls, Emma might do the same. However, she seemed content with learning more about him this evening. It gave him the chance to try and redeem himself slightly with her. Maybe even earn her trust.

It was the first time they had had a real conversation he realized. One where he wasn't trying to antagonize her, or prod information out of her. His own walls started to creep back up on him. He felt as though he was revealing too much about himself too soon.

Hook knew he wasn't much of a hero. You don't get to be a pirate and call yourself that. Yet, he found himself wanting to be a better man around her. With other women, he had always behaved like a scoundrel. A part of him felt ashamed for it, looking at Emma now. If he had known he'd meet her someday, perhaps he would have made different choices. Or maybe he had to make those choices in order to find her.

Emma hadn't seem to notice his slight change in behavior. She had been so interested in his last tale that he showed her a particular treasure he saved as a souvenir. Watching her as she admired the small token, has he had lost himself in thought. Putting the token down, Emma looked at him tentatively. Hook felt like the earth had shifted somehow under her gaze. It was as if an overwhelming tension washed over him. He was suddenly very aware of her presence, and how close she stood next to him. He watched the way she played with her hair, and bit her lip.

"I have a confession to make." Emma said shyly. Or was she being coy? Hook couldn't quite tell. He suddenly felt slightly nervous, trying to ignore how much he wanted to lean in closer to her.

"Most women do." Hook attempted to respond smoothly, raising his eyebrow curiously.

Emma took a step closer to him. He froze where he stood, afraid that if he moved, the moment might disappear, "I wanted to know how you got the hook. You hear so many stories." She touched his hook lightly with her fingertips.

The spell was broken. It briefly occurred to him that she might be flirting with him, but she had brought up a topic he did not want to discuss with her. Not yet at least. "I'm afraid that's a story for another time." Emma looked disappointed, so he added, "It's not exactly a happy tale, and I've been enjoying myself so far this evening." He stared into her green eyes, and hoped that somehow he hadn't ruined the evening by avoiding her question.

"Fair enough," Emma nodded with an encouraging smile. For a moment they stared at each other. Her hand was still on his hook, but she was holding it now. As if it wasn't his hook, but his hand, and she was trying to comfort him. He considered closing what little distance was left between them, leaning in close enough to feel her lips on his, but he thought better of it.

Clearing his throat, Hook said, "Perhaps you'd like to go up to the deck for some fresh air. I'm sure William is bursting at the seams for you to tell him a story."

Emma looked slightly disappointed, but she nodded, and allowed him to lead the way out of the cabin.

Emma wasn't sure what came over her down in the cabin. Standing back on the deck, she let the night air wake her up from the stupor she had been in. He had drawn her in, when they were alone in his quarters. She had felt comfortable, and allowed herself to even enjoy his stories. Thinking back on the moment when she asked him about his Hook, she blushed. Emma had flirted with him, unintentionally. Or maybe subconsciously? Perhaps she had too much wine, and Mr. Jameson's words earlier had affected her more than she thought. She wasn't quite sure.

As she joined the crew, she realized that this must be a normal habit for them. Joining together either below in the galley, or up here on the deck. They were all trading flasks and mugs, sharing stories. Once Emma and Hook had joined, they became even more boisterous and animated in their tales. A few of the men acting out the scenes they described. Emma laughed along with the crew, accepting the drinks past to her.

She attempted not to look at Hook too often. When she did, he was almost always looking back at her. Emma would glance away quickly as if she hadn't been looking. After a while he spoke, which she felt gave her reason to look at him, "Mr. Jameson, you've been telling Miss Swan tales of the crew all day. You've known her since she was a girl, apparently. Why don't you share a story about her?"

A few of the men who had fallen victim to Mr. Jameson's tales this afternoon hooted in response. "Well, I assume that's only fair." Emma replied amicably, but she was blushing. She was willing to be a good sport. As much as he revealed about himself down in the cabin, she guessed he'd want to know more about her as well. Emma felt slightly pleased at that thought.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Captain. I don't want to embarrass the girl. Besides, the stories I have might not be one's she wants told." Mr. Jameson glanced at her nervously.

Emma had a feeling the stories he had in mind weren't one's where her title as a princess were involved, but rather, the boy she had once been in love with. Knowing this, she smiled at Mr. Jameson, "It's okay, really. I don't mind. Even if it's about _him_."

"Him?" Hook asked, intrigued. Emma thought she might have seen a flash of jealousy.

"Well," Mr. Jameson looked at her once more, before continuing, "It was well known that young Miss Swan fancied a young man that would come to port from time to time."

This seemed to catch every man's attention, several of them making cooing noises. Emma blushed and laughed, it had been so long ago now. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, hearing Mr. Jameson talk about him.

"The young man worked as a deckhand on a merchant ship. It would come to our town every few weeks. Each time it did, Miss Swan would suddenly have a reason to visit the docks. Nobody remembered when it started, she just started popping up every few weeks. Visiting the various merchants, pretending to be in need of something. There were a few times where I thought she might have built up the courage to say something to him, but he'd walk right past her. It was as if he was oblivious to her completely."

At this point in his story, a few of the men laughed. As if it was impossible to them that any man had been oblivious to her. "This went on for a few years, mind you. Sometimes when she'd come to the docks, and she'd have a gaggle of girls with her. Whenever his ship would dock, they would be somewhere around the vicinity. She'd try to get his attention by laughing loudly with her friends. Flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Miss Swan had even tried flirting with her admirer's right in front of him, but still the young deckhand took no notice of her."

"I guess she finally decided she had had enough of waiting for him to try and speak to her. It was one of the first days of summer, and she and her friends were wearing flower crowns in their hair. The boy had been sitting on a few crates, not too far from where Miss Swan and her friends stood. He had his nose in a book, and seemed to be trying to ignore their giggling. Miss Swan stood tall with her shoulders back, head raised, and walked over to him. For a few minutes she attempted to talk to the boy. I couldn't hear what was said, but it was my impression that he was less than receptive to engaging her in a conversation."

Emma glanced at Hook, but his back was now turned, looking out at the water. She wondered if it bothered him to hear stories of her enamored by someone else. She chased away the thought with another sip of rum from the flask past to her by Mr. Smee.

"Next thing I know, the two seemed to be in a heated argument. Miss Swan looked like she she was about to hit him. Quicker than anyone I've ever seen, she grabbed the book out of his hands, shoved him off the crate. The boy fell right into the ocean." Mr. Jameson mimicked the sound of him landing in the sea. This had the whole crew roaring with laughter.

A few of the men asked her what he said to elicit such a response from her. Shrugging her shoulders, Emma answered nonchalantly, "He said he wasn't interesting in having a conversation with me, and that he found my giggling to be annoying."

This brought on a whole new wave of raucous laughter, but she didn't mind. Instead, Emma joined them. William was soon tugging on her sleeve, asking her to tell a story. She had thought long and hard about what story to tell. She felt it was fitting for her first story to be one that her mother had once told her, about her friend Ariel. A mermaid that fell in love with a sailor. It seemed appropriate, and the men seemed to enjoy it, but the captain still stood with his back turned.

Hook had been lost in thought ever since Mr. Jameson started telling the story of young Miss Swan. He hadn't anticipated that he would know it already. How had he not realized it sooner?

The last time they had seen each other, she had only been sixteen. Emma had grown up since then, but he could still make out the young girl he once knew in her features. The girl he thought he had lost forever.

 _Not lost, but dead_ , He reminded himself.

Hook was angry. Mostly at himself, but partially at Mr. Jameson for not telling him. Maybe he had made Emma a promise not to reveal her secret. He didn't really care at the moment. Hook was reeling from this reveal.

The rest of the world, including himself, had believed she was dead. Yet somehow she was still alive, and on his ship with him. It was a crushing realization that Emma had been right in front of him, told him her name, and he hadn't made the connection. It had crossed his mind for a moment. He had noted their similarities, but thought it was a coincidence. A fleeting dream that he had dismissed quickly.

It infuriated him that somehow Mr. Jameson knew immediately who she was. Hook had seen the moment pass between them. They had even discussed it. Even now, after telling the story, Mr. Jameson left out the fact that she was in fact the Princess of the Enchanted Forest. That it wasn't just young boys from town that followed her, but knights and guards as well. They had all tried flirting with her. While she might have entertained their attentions occasionally, she never had any real interest in her suitors. She had only ever had an interest in him, for reasons he had never really quite understood.

Hook wondered if Emma thought he was dead as well. There were only a few men not currently on this ship that knew he had become Captain Hook. Had she looked for him, at some point? Only to hear the rumors of his death?

It had never occurred to him that Emma might try to find him. After the Queen announced that she had crushed the heart of Princess Emma, she displayed her body in a glass coffin, just like the one she had used for Snow. Hook had seen her inside the coffin himself. With Emma dead, he thought there was no reason to continue living as Killian Jones. He took up the mantel of Captain Hook, and never looked back.

There was no doubt in his mind that the Evil Queen was convinced that she had killed Emma. She wouldn't have stopped searching for her otherwise. Yet, if Emma wasn't the girl in the coffin, who was?

Hook wanted to ask her. He wanted to make her tell him the truth. Turning away from the ocean, he looked back at Emma, and immediately decided better of it. She was relaxed and happy, in the middle of her own story about a mermaid and her human prince. Hook had been half listening to her voice while his internal struggle waged on. William was enthralled, sitting in front of her. The men were entranced by her tale, and he could see why. Emma seemed to light up while telling the story. A few times their eyes met, and she would blush, but her words did not falter.

If he told her he knew who she was, it would change everything. He reminded himself that Emma didn't know if she wanted to go back. That she's not the person she used to be either. He decided to do nothing with his knowledge, at least for now. It was for selfish reasons, and he knew it, but so much had changed with him as well. He couldn't be the same person that she had once known.

Hook decided in that moment, he would earn her love as himself now. A dashing rapscallion pirate captain. He would find a moment to tell her the truth, or maybe it would happen organically. Without him having to tell her the truth. He would prefer it if that were the case. Hook didn't want to tell her who he used to be.

Eventually Emma's tale was finished, and the men applauded her. A rare occurrence. Maybe someone would get a few hoots, but most of their stories were so old to each other, things had grown rather boring.

Mr. Smee decided to share his own tale, passing Emma his flask, which she accepted. Mr. Jameson had appeared by his side. "You seemed a little distracted after my story, Captain." His voice was even, but he stared down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me the minute you knew? How did you even know it was her?" Hook's voice was pained.

"There have been whispers that she was still alive," Mr. Jameson looked up at him sheepishly, "I didn't want to tell you. Not until I could find some kind of proof. I didn't expect we'd find her in a brig. I wasn't sure if you two had figured it out yet, but then Emma thanked me for not saying anything about her identity, and I realized neither of you knew. I thought a story to jog your memory might help."

"Well, I suppose it worked for one of us." Hook said bitterly.

"You have to tell her the truth, Killian." Hook shot him a glare. "You've been lost to each other for ten years, do you really want to waste any more time?" Mr. Jameson added kindly.

"I'm not ready to tell her." Hook said quietly.

"She tried to find you. She believes you were lost at sea."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I assumed it wasn't my place to tell her you were alive, and the captain of this ship." Mr. Jameson gave him a sad, disappointed look.

"If I tell her who I am, then I have to explain how I became Captain Hook. I'll have to tell her everything about Liam. Everything that happened since I thought I lost her. I'm not ready to relive all of that."

"Don't wait too long to tell her the truth, Captain. You're only making your life more difficult by keeping the truth from her." Mr. Jameson said wisely, and left Hook in peace.

After a few more stories from the rest of the crew, Emma wished them all goodnight, and headed back towards the cabin. He gave her enough time to get changed before joining her.

She was in her nightdress again, brushing out her hair. Emma had noticed his entrance into the cabin, but hadn't paid much attention to him.

"That was a good story you told tonight, love." Hook said to her after a while. He noticed his voice sounded softer than usual. Emma always had that effect on him. _My Emma,_ he thought. At least she had been once.

She smiled at him, "Thank you." Finishing what she had been doing, Emma put down the brush, and climbed into his bed. Turning away from him to allow him some privacy.

Pulling off his boots, he started to change for bed. How many times had he imagined what it would be like to fall asleep laying next to her. He'd already had the pleasure, and didn't get to fully enjoy it the night before. He remember her shoving him out of the bed, and wondered why it hadn't dawned on him then that she was the same girl. All of these little pieces of her personality seem to give her away. He wondered if it was the same with him. If she had noticed the similarities to the boy he was, and the man he is now.

Hook remembered when she first saw him, she had whispered something. Had it been his name? Emma had said he reminded her of someone. Had she recognized him as well, and dismissed the thought so quickly? Of course she had. If it wasn't already for the fact that he was supposed to be dead, the fact that he allowed her to believe the tales of his immortality would have been enough. How could he have possibly met her as a young boy if he was 200 years old?

Emma didn't know yet that Captain Hook was but a mere title. Passed on from pirate to pirate. Some more ruthless and cruel than the next. He'd like to believe that the stories of his tenure as Captain Hook were more of his escapades and his adventures, rather than ruthless and bloody.

"I promise to be on my best behavior tonight." Hook said as he finally took his place next to her. "Especially now that I know you're prone to pushing people."

"Only the ones who deserve it." She replied with a yawn.

He listened to her breathing change has she fell asleep. At one point he felt her shiver, and he moved closer to her. Sharing some of his warmth with her. A part of him hoped she would decide to stay. That maybe one night she would let him hold her as she fell asleep, rather than subconsciously finding each other while they slept. More than anything, he wanted her to stay so he could protect her. He didn't want her to be alone anymore.

Eyeing her cautiously to see if she was asleep, Hook remembered that had promised he would be on his best behavior. While he didn't think that laying on his side, and pulling her closer to him to keep her warm, would count as breaking that promise. It might be possible that she wouldn't feel that way. Ultimately he decided that if Emma woke up and objected, he would claim he must have moved in his sleep. She certainly had when he had woken up that morning to find her wrapped around him.

Truthfully, he just wanted to be as close to her as possible. To be able to hold her to him. It wasn't long before he found sleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've been editing this for a while. I almost deleted it completely and started over, but I refrained. Another is coming here in the next few days, once I have finished editing it. So you won't be waiting long to find out what happens next. I had intended to post this chapter earlier, but it was kind of a stressful weekend/week here in America. That's all I'm going to say about that. I'm just going to focus on writing, and try to be positive. I feel like I need a little hope and love right now, and that's what Once is all about, right?... I really hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy. :)**

The next few days had passed without incident. Hook had grown accustomed to waking up next to Emma each morning. He'd allow himself a few minutes to admire her before waking her, and removing himself from the bed. Most mornings started with her usual inquiries as to when he'd allow her to prove her sword fighting abilities. Each day he had given her a different excuse, trying to put it off for as long as possible.

Emma would typically sulk in the morning, alternating between drawing or writing in her book. He hadn't asked her about the contents of it yet, but Hook had been tempted. William and Emma had developed a tradition of enjoying lunch together. The boy adored her, and was always eager to hear the stories she told each night after dinner. Most of the crew admitted to enjoying her tales, even if they were of the romantic heroes and villains variety.

Hook looked forward to his dinners with Emma each night. Taking simple pleasure from the fact that he was allowed at least an hour with her alone. He enjoyed their conversations, which had morphed into discussions on their favorite books, places Emma would like to travel to, and tales of the places he had been to. She was always fascinated by the different lands he he had traveled to. Asking him to describe marketplaces, beaches, mountains and more in detail. He hoped she would stay on the ship so he could take her himself. Hook made mental notes of the places that seemed to interest her most.

The most difficult part of his day was laying in bed with Emma. Each night he was happy to be next to her. Knowing that she was safe, and where he could protect her. Hook tried to give her as much space as possible, but by morning he had subconsciously wrapped himself around her. His dreams were plagued with visions of her, where she returned his feelings. Hoping that when he told her the truth, Emma wouldn't hate him.

It had been another difficult night attempting to fall asleep. Hook could feel Emma's warmth next to him, making him more aware of her than usual. Resisting the urge to reach out and hold her, Hook had somehow managed to fall asleep. It hadn't been for very long, he was sure, judging by the darkness of his room. Still drowsy from sleep, Hook became aware of the rapping on his door. "Captain!" the voice of Mr. Smee called. Hook groaned for him to return later, but the man persisted, "Captain, it's urgent!"

Leaning up, he reached over to light a lantern that sat next to his bed. Rubbing his eyes, Hook glanced down at Emma. Her eyes were wide, face full of concern. "Come." he said to her, motioning that she should get up as well. "Just a moment, Mr. Smee." Hook yelled at the door, and the knocking subsided.

Quickly he made his way to the wardrobe. Grabbing a robe for Emma, he tossed it to her. Emma caught it gracefully, and covered herself with it. Making her way to the door, she waited for his cue to open it. Hook quickly rummaged for his own leathers and black tunic, pulling them on haphazardly. In seconds, he was prepared to greet his first mate.

Hook gave a nod to Emma, and she opened the door for Mr. Smee. The man was beside himself, "Mr. Jameson just alerted me, sir. It appears the Queen has sent another warship after us, and it's gaining quickly. We haven't gone full speed yet though, Captain. Mr. Jameson is already at the helm in your stead, getting the men prepared to outrun. He said the conditions are favorable for us to lose them easily, if that's your orders sir." Mr Smee stole a glance at Emma, before looking back at him.

It surprised him that this was their first reaction, to try to outrun the warship. His crew had never run from a fight before, yet they were willing to do so now.

' _Why?'_ Hook wondered, then he glanced at Emma as well. The only thing different about the ship was her. She stared back at him, confused. Hook believed he had seen concern in Mr. Smee's glance earlier. Concern for Emma. Realization hit him, the crew wanted to protect her. They were willing to risk their own lives to fight the Evil Queen, but they weren't willing to risk her's.

Hook felt a gratitude for his crew that he hadn't felt in a long time. He looked back at Mr. Smee, still looking nervous, as always. Hook gave him a nod, "Give the command to outrun, and I'll join you on deck for a moment."

"You're going to run?" Emma protested. Hook wondered how long it would take her to break her silence.

"Sometimes it's better to run and live another day, Miss Swan. It's not yet daybreak. They intended to catch us in the dark for an upperhand. I'd prefer to not risk the lives of my crew and let that happen." Hook hadn't raised his voice during his explanation, but his voice was stern. Mr. Smee seemed to play along, he had stolen another glance at Emma during his brief speech, nodding at his captain's words. "On your way, Mr. Smee." The man scurried from the room.

"I thought Captain Hook never ran from a fight?" Emma asked after the door had shut. Her voice was not unkind, but it seemed as though she had not bought his false explanation.

Hook sighed, "Normally we don't. However, myself and the crew have promised to keep you safe."

Emma looked confused, "What does my safety have to do with this? You've already said you're keeping me locked down her until I can prove myself. Now you're avoiding a fight all together? It doesn't make any sense. What Queen was he referring to?"

Hook chose to avoid answering a few of her questions. He was grateful she hadn't started arguing with him about being allowed to fight again. Shaking his head, he tried to explain to her, "You haven't been here very long, but you have become a part of this crew. You've been a light on this ship. There isn't one man on this vessel that is immune to your charms. This isn't your fight, and we don't want you to get involved."

Emma still seemed suspicious. After a moment, she asked, "It's not just any Queen that sent a warship after you, is it?"

Hook saw the fear in her eyes. Knowing it was best to admit the truth, he sighed and said, "This ship has a particular grudge with the Evil Queen. One that's been fueling all of us for years."

Emma looked almost torn, "This is my fight. They know I'm from the Enchanted Forest-"

"Mr. Jameson told us that you lost your family trying to escape the Evil Queen. I think they didn't want to assume that you'd want to fight against her. Most people from your land are terrified of her powers. Rebelling against her is punishable by death, which is why most don't rally against her. Facing her, and her men, should be your choice. None of us will make that decision for you."

"Believe me, I know what happens to people who fight against the Evil Queen." Emma whispered bitterly.

The pain in her voice, coupled with the way she folded her arms around herself protectively, did him in. Not being able to help himself, Hook crossed the room towards her and pulled her to him. Emma had stiffened at his affection, but he didn't let her go. Instead he pulled her tighter towards him and whispered, "You don't have to be afraid. Whether you like it or not, there are men on this ship who care about you, and want to protect you. I know that isn't something you're used to. You've been alone for so long, but you aren't by yourself anymore."

Hook kept his arms around Emma until he felt her start to relax, "Shouldn't you be going up? What if the warship is faster than the Jolly Roger?" Emma asked quietly.

Loosening his grip around her, he said lightly, "Believe me, the Jolly is the fastest ship in the realm. We can easily outrun one of her warships."

He was surprised that Emma hadn't tried to pull away from him yet. Hook tried to ignore his heart racing, "I'm not ready to go against the Evil Queen just yet. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why would you be sorry? There's nothing wrong with that." Hook said, trying to comfort her by running his hand up and down her back.

"There's… something I need to tell you." Emma pulled away from him, eyes focused on the floor. Her voice was quiet when she continued, "My parents, they rebelled against the Evil Queen. It's why I left the Enchanted Forest. They were trying to protect me. If she ever finds me, she'll kill me to punish them."

Using his hook, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye, "I promise you, Emma Swan. We will protect you. I won't let her hurt you." Emma nodded, but there was still concern etched into her features. Hook already knew that she would be in danger if she was ever discovered.

They continued to stare at each other for a moment. Hook didn't want to leave her, but he knew he should go back above. "I'll go to the deck now. Return to bed, and try to get some sleep."

Hook was surprised when she nodded obediently. Moving towards the bed, she removed the robe and climbed back in. As she curled up in the middle of the small bunk, he watched Emma carefully. Hoping he had soothed some of her fears. Grabbing his jacket, he left the room, locking his door behind him.

Determined to return to her as quickly as possible, he made his way around the deck. Checking the crew's work, that all the lanterns had been extinguished, and careful not to call out orders too loudly. Stealth was the option they had chosen. Hook stopped Mr. Smee to get a report on the warship. Thanks to some help from the cloud cover, they had already put enough distance in the dark to lose the Evil Queen's vessel.

"This detour might have cost us an extra day until we can make it to port." Mr. Smee admitted. As they discussed possibly avoiding their destination for at least a day.

"Do we have enough supplies to comfortably add a few extra days to our trip?" Hook asked patiently.

Mr. Smee replied, "We have enough, thanks to the merchant ship."

"I think an extra day should be fine, as long as we don't see any company. I'm sure you can manage the rest, Mr. Smee." Hook said with a smile, clapping the man on the back. "I am returning to bed, unless any other pressing matters come up." He seriously hoped that nothing would, hoping Emma was still okay.

Unlocking the door quietly, he could hear Emma's steady breathing. Unsure if she was still asleep, he quietly changed back into his night clothes. She was laying on her side as he settled down beside her once more. Mimicking her position, he moved until he was next to Emma. Disregarding his own rules to give her space, Hook put his arm protectively around her. He felt her stiffen only slightly, giving away that she was still awake, but Emma didn't pull away. "Are you alright, love?" He asked quietly.

She shifted slightly, and whispered, "Not especially."

"How come?" He asked, completely confused. "You know you have nothing to be sorry for."

"No, it's not that anymore. It's because I didn't tell you I was hiding from the Evil Queen. Because I'm not brave enough to fight her like my parents did." Emma sniffed, and he could tell she was crying. "She's taken everything from me, and all I do is run away. It's all I've ever done."

Hook held her closer to him, "Do you know what the beauty of being a pirate?"

"No." Emma replied dully.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You make up your own rules to live by." In the dark, he could faintly make out her brushing away her tears. Gently he added, "I can take you anywhere you want to go. To places where she can never hurt you. Where you can finally be free."

"That sounds too good to be true." Emma replied softly.

"Well, believe it." he whispered in her ear. More teasingly he added, "Try something new darling, it's called trust."

He felt, rather than heard, her quiet laughter. Content that he had successfully made her smile, Hook wore a smile of his own as she teased, "Still trying to convince me to turn pirate, Captain."

"Perhaps." Hook replied, "For now I'll be content with keeping you safe."

Emma turned to lay on her back, so she could face him, "Why do you want to protect me?" She asked, green eyes watching him carefully. He wasn't sure how to answer her question, not without all her walls coming back up, "Mr. Jameson mentioned there was someone you lost." Emma added almost hesitantly, "He said I reminded you of her."

Hook silently cursed Mr. Jameson for meddling, "There was someone, once." He said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"Do I… Do I look like her?" Emma asked quietly.

Carefully he answered, "She died when we were young. I suppose she might have looked like you, if she had lived." He could see disappointment flit across her face, but she quickly masked it. "I might have been drawn to you because of your similarities. However, I care for the person that you are, and that's why I want to protect you."

"You care about me?" She questioned.

At first, Hook shrugged, hesitant of saying too much. He hoped to turn the conversation to something lighter. With his signature grin and raised eyebrow, he said, "I quite fancy you from time to time. When you're not yelling at me."

Emma huffed and replied, "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When I ask you a question, and you're not comfortable with answering, you try to flirt your way out of it." Emma stated bluntly.

Staring at her for a moment, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Answering again, more seriously this time, he said, "I care for you Emma Swan. I hope you know I mean that."

He searched her eyes for a trace of doubt. Thinking she might question him further, he prepared himself, but apparently she decided against it. Instead she rolled back over to her side. For now, the conversation was over.

Hook knew that she wouldn't admit to feeling the same way, but he had hoped. How was he going to tell her the truth? It would change everything once she knew. Stubborn, fierce, kind, and beautiful Emma Swan. She would be furious with him, he was sure.

Maybe, just maybe, Emma would understand and forgive him. Even accept him, as damaged as he was. Wrapping his arm around her as he had before, Hook waited for Emma to push him away, but she didn't. Pulling himself closer to her warmth, he soon drifted off to sleep.

Emma woke to find herself laying on her side, but she had turned in her sleep. Nuzzling into Hook's chest, her eyes popped open when she realized what she was doing. Emma had frozen, thankful he was still sound asleep. She could only imagine how unbearable he would have been the rest of the day had he caught her snuggling with him as she woke.

Temporarily Emma battled with whether or not she should pull away from him. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to him. She laid there defeated, there was no way for her to move without waking him.

Hook grunted, and shifted slightly in his sleep, tightening his hold on her. Even in sleep it seemed as though he could tell what she was thinking. Emma thought she should feel uncomfortable, that she should push him away regardless. However, she didn't mind the simple comfort. Going against her better judgement, she relaxed and allowed him to hold her in his arms. It felt nice to be held, she admitted to herself. It definitely wasn't something she was used to anymore.

Her parents had always been affectionate with her. They showered her with love constantly. Now she knew she had taken it for granted. Emma had grown up thinking that they would always be happy. That their story was a fairytale with a happy ending. Then the Evil Queen had returned, more fierce and powerful than ever. She had destroyed everything Emma loved. Since then she had closed herself off from the world. Forbidding herself to love, because it had only caused her pain. Now she found herself growing attached to the crew, William, and especially Hook.

Mr. Jameson had been right, she did fancy Hook. Emma hadn't wanted to admit it, or believe that Hook could feel the same way. Regardless of the facts that had been laid before her. Hook was ever determined to win her over. Albeit begrudgingly at first, Emma believed that she was safe with him, and that he would do anything to protect her.

Looking up at him, cautiously lifting her hand, she brushed some of his hair away from his face. Hook looked much more innocent when he was sleeping. His face seemed younger, and less tainted by sadness. She briefly wondered what he looked like clean shaven, without his uniform of black and leather. Emma tried to picture it, but decided that she preferred the current version of Hook more.

The version that cared for her, she thought to herself. Emma carefully traced her fingers across the scruff of his beard. It was easier to ignore it when it was just Hook flirting with her, or Mr. Jameson dropping hints that he was attracted to her. Hearing him say it last night, had made it real somehow. It was as if a dam had broken inside her. The resistance she had built up against him was gone.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted when Hook shifted again. This time moving so that he was laying on his back, dragging Emma along with him. Carefully she readjusted to the new position, and laid her head on his chest. She decided she wouldn't move again until he woke up. Closing her eyes, Emma listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat, almost drifting back off to sleep.

She barely noticed the change in Hook's breathing as he woke up. He didn't seem to mind waking up to her curled up against him. In fact, he held her closer to him. Emma felt him trace patterns up and down her arm. She tried in vain to pretend like she was still asleep and unaffected, but her body betrayed her with an involuntary shiver. Emma thought to herself that she liked him touching her just a little too much.

Hook paused, pulling the blankets higher around her, incorrectly thinking her shiver was from the cold. Emma felt his fingertips gently brush a strand of hair away from her face. She wondered what he was thinking about, as his fingertips started to graze paths across her arm once more.

"I know you're awake." He said quietly after a while.

Emma felt herself blush, "How did you know?"

"Because usually you make little noises in your sleep when I'm touching you." He replied smoothly.

"What kind of noises?" She asked defensively, leaning up.

Hook smiled at her, that kind of grin that meant trouble for her heartbeat, "Sounds that lead me to believe you enjoy being touched by a certain pirate, love." She rolled her eyes at him, and smacked him with a pillow. He laughed, stretching as he left the bed, and started getting dressed. Not caring if she watched him.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Where exactly are we going, Captain?" Emma asked as she sat up from her place in bed. They hadn't bothered to discuss it previously, it wasn't as if she had a particular place in mind when she was leaving Sherwood Forest. However, last night's close call made her curious.

Hook shrugged, "We were planning to make port not far from here. In the Maritime Kingdom, I believe you're familiar with it. You told the story of their Queen the other night."

"How far away are we?" Emma asked.

"Well, we should have been there tomorrow. However, because of last night's events, I'd say we are probably another day away. We wanted to make the Queen's ship think we've decided to skip making port for now." He paused for a moment, "Why? Are you anxious to return to land after last night? Have you made your decision in regards to my offer?"

"I wouldn't say I'm anxious to return to land. I was just curious." Emma shrugged.

"And my offer?" He prodded.

Emma played with hem of the blanket, unable to meet his eye, "I would like to stay, at least for a little while." Despite whatever feelings she may be having, Emma knew that she couldn't stay forever. Emma wondered if he would go with her, back to the Enchanted Forest, if she asked him to. Hook said his ship had a long standing feud with the Evil Queen. What if she could convince him to fight beside her? She wanted to trust him. It wasn't something Emma had considered until the events of last night.

"Why do you seem so unsure?" He asked seriously, pausing before putting on his other boot.

"It's not that I'm unsure. It's just that… I don't want to overstay my welcome." She said, uncertain.

"You won't." He said, looking her straight in the eye. Hook added more firmly, "I want you to stay, Emma."

Lately, Emma found it increasingly more difficult to make and keep eye contact with Hook. The first night on his ship, he had told her she was an open book to him. Every time their eyes connected, it was as if his blue eyes pierced right through her. She worried that he could somehow read what she was thinking. That he could tell that he was growing on her. Worse would be if he could tell she cared for him as well.

Looking away first, Emma rolled out of bed his bed. She opened the wardrobe and started looking through dresses, but hardly seemed to notice them. William knocked on the door a few moments later, bringing with him the arrival of breakfast. Emma donned the robe Hook had given her the night before, noting his smile out of the corner of her eye. William had glanced at both of them questioningly when entering the cabin. Hook watching her smiling, while she attempted to make herself more presentable by tying her hair back in a ribbon.

Emma couldn't tell at first what William was trying to gauge. He had been watching them both closely. It took her a moment to realize it herself. Since the night prior, there had been a noticeable shift in their dynamic. Emma tried to see herself and the Captain through WIlliam's eyes. Hook had just finished getting dressed, and was lounging in his usual chair at the table. She clearly had just gotten up, not even dressed for the day, simply wrapped in his robe. Yet, it all seemed very normal. Like it was natural for them to be getting ready together in the same room.

It hadn't occurred to her that they had both grown comfortable around each other. There was a feeling of domesticity, that had developed without her even noticing. Of course, every morning wasn't usually like this. Typically Hook was up much earlier, but she couldn't help thinking that she wouldn't mind spending her mornings with him.

William was still looking almost hopeful at the two of them. Setting down the tray, and placing the food on the table. Emma realized he must be hoping this would become a sort of tradition. She reflected on another part of her conversation with Mr. Jameson. That Hook had been behaving differently since her coming aboard. Emma wondered if William could see what the rest of the men apparently could. Judging by the boy's grin, she imagined he was able to see things quite clearly.

Emma and William had joined Hook at the table. Starting in on her breakfast, Emma listened while Hook discussed what chores he expected William to do for the day. Allowing herself to get lost in thought, Emma's more sensible side wondered if she should reconsider their sleeping arrangements. It seemed improper, but acceptable to share his bed for a few nights. Staying indefinitely was an entirely different story, especially given that he admitted to caring for her.

Instead of heeding her more noble self, she quickly quieted these thoughts. For once she would be selfish, and allow herself to have what she wanted. Every night she had spent with him on the ship, Emma has slept soundly for the first time in years. Emma hadn't woken up in the night, terrified by something she heard. Or convinced that the Evil Queen knew she was still alive, still hunting her down. Running meant never being able to sleep through the night.

Even after last night's incident, Hook had made her feel calm enough to fall back asleep. Something she would never have been able to manage previously. Mr. Jameson's words were ringing in her ears, ' _Even when you have the world on your shoulders. Having someone to share the burden with can make a difference.'_

She had felt relief after telling Hook about running from the Evil Queen. He hadn't judged her or called her a coward, though she thought she might deserve it. He was nothing but kind to Emma, and offered her his protection. She realized how fortunate she was that Hook had been the pirate captain that attacked the merchant ship. Emma was sure that others would not have been so generous or caring.

She was brought back to the conversation when William started to bemoan having to do a particular task. Hook allowed him to complain for a moment. He'd just laugh and tell the boy life was full of things none of us wanted to do. "Isn't that right, Miss Swan?" He asked, looking to her for assistance.

Emma agreed, "Begrudgingly I have to admit that the Captain is right, William."

The boy pouted, looking dejected. She was about to slip some of her food to William, when Hook offered the boy something from his own plate. She smiled while she watched them eat together. Hook ruffed up the boy's hair playfully, and told William that he had better get started. Emma thanked him for bringing her breakfast, slipping him a piece of her bacon, as he retreated from the room. Disappointed he couldn't stay longer, but pleased with the extra food he had scored.

Quietly they both finished their breakfast. "I don't suppose you have any recommendations?" Emma asked hopefully, waving a hand towards the wardrobe. She didn't particularly feel like choosing something this morning.

She watched Hook stand up, and cross over to the wardrobe. He seemed to take his time examining each one before deciding upon a dress that was a deep red, made of a lighter fabric than the cotton she had been wearing. "I think this one will do just fine." Hook said as he laid it out on the bed for her.

"Thank you for your assistance, Captain." Emma smiled. He seemed slightly flustered by her response, replying that it was no trouble at all. He excused himself, saying he had to check on the crew.

She watched him leave, and stared at the closed door of the cabin. It was like some of the light had left the room, after he had left. Sighing, Emma finally started to dress for the day. Slipping out of Hook's robe and nightgown, she dressed herself in the red dress he had supplied. Working on her hair next, she took her time brushing it out. Allowing herself to daydream that she was still in bed, laying in the Captain's arms. She thought of his fingertips grazing her arm and shivered.

Determined to focus on her task, she carefully braided her hair back. Wrapping it like a crown around her head, Emma deemed herself presentable. Grabbing her journal, she left the comfort of the cabin for the deck of the ship. Occasionally smiling and nodded at a few of the men as she passed them, wishing them all a good morning.

This morning she sat on the top of the steps that lead to the helm. She had determined it the best place for her to sit out of the way. From there she could hold a conversation with Mr. Jameson, who typically manned the helm. Plus, she could still watch the deck below as Hook gave orders. Emma opened her journal and started to write down the events from the night prior.

By mid-morning, Emma had finished recounting everything in her journal. She flipped through her most recent entries. From escaping Sherwood forest, to being thrown in the brig, to Hook and his crew attacking the vessel and giving Emma her freedom. Noticing that each day that her commentary on Hook had slowly changed from annoyance to a slight admiration. Even in her writings, she hadn't fully addressed her feelings for the Captain. She had been avoiding it as much as possible until now.

Closing her journal, she noticed William had apparently finished his morning duties early. He was following Hook around the deck. They were having an animated discussion. William looked as though he was attempting to convince Hook of something. She could hear from the tone of his voice that he was begging. Hook looked defeated, and seemed to agree to the boy's pleas. Which culminating into the young boy running off with a look of glee in his eyes. Hook made his way towards her, looking as though she was going to give him as much trouble.

Leaning against the rail at the bottom of the steps, Hook rubbed his temples with one hand. Looking up at her, he said, "William has convinced me to give him lessons this morning. You wanted a chance to prove yourself, correct? Unless the events of last night have changed your mind?"

"I still would prefer to avoid standoffs with the Evil Queen and her men, but I would be willing to fight otherwise." Emma replied evenly, collecting her things.

"Well then, Miss Swan. It looks like you're going to get your chance." He grinned up at her.

Emma replied impatiently, "Well, it's about time."

Hook ignored her comment, "I suppose you'll want to change out of that dress." He sighed dramatically, "I'll admit I'll be slightly disappointed."

Emma stood, intending to do just that. With a smirk she replied, "Life is full of disappointments. I'm sure you'll manage, Captain."

He laughed, "I suppose I'll have to."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all! Thanks for continuing to follow this story. If I'm lucky I might be able to actually post another chapter tonight. I wanted to post at least this much today. Enjoy!**

Hook watched with slight yearning as Emma walked away. He was tempted to follow her back to his cabin, and forget William's lesson all together, but he maintained control over himself. Hook felt like his younger self again, unsure of what to do when he was around her. He wanted to hold her, to be able to kiss every inch of her. If she were any other woman, he would try to seduce her. However, Emma wasn't just a passing fling, he wanted more than just a physical relationship. Hook wanted her to fall in love with him again.

William had quickly returned to the deck with two wooden training swords. Hook immediately began the boy's lesson. Grateful to lose himself in the task, and focusing on improving the William's skill. Still, even as engrossed as he was in training, it hasn't escaped his notice when Emma returned to the deck. Her hair still up in a braided crown, but she now wore a tunic and trousers. Her own sword sitting sheathed at her hip.

After almost an hour, Hook finally called for an end to the lesson. He then asked for any volunteers to spar with Miss Swan. Starkey, one of the more enthusiastic members of the crew, volunteered his services. Probably thinking that dueling with her would be easier than his own tasks. Hook accepted his offer, and gave him one of the wooden swords.

He turned to Emma, holding out the wooden sword, and glanced at the real one on her hip. She looked cross, "We are using the wooden swords?"

"Can't have anyone accidentally getting hurt." Hook replied fairly. He knew Starkey was decent, but he was by no means proficient with sword fighting. While he didn't know her skills, he couldn't trust that the young man wouldn't harm her accidentally. Had he know that she had been trained by her own father, the best swordsman in the Enchanted Forest, he might have offered her a stronger challenger.

Emma had taken a wooden sword, and with some reluctance, handed her real sword to him. He pulled it from the sheath and examined the workmanship.

"I want it back." She said sternly, as if concerned he might keep it.

He half smiled at her concern, "It's an impressive blade, Swan. I wouldn't dare keep it from you. I only noticed it could stand to be sharpened. If you'd like, I could have William take care of it for you."

"Oh," She seemed slightly taken aback. A little defensively she replied, "I mean, I try to sharpen it and take care of it regularly."

"I'm not judging your care of the blade, Swan. I'm simply offering to have it taken care of for you." Hook smiled kindly.

Emma, still looking slightly uncomfortable, agreed to have the blade sharpened. Then, turning away from him, she strode over to wear her challenger stood awkwardly. She offered Starkey a handshake, and wished him the best of luck. The young man looked smug with confidence, while Emma kept her face placid. Hook, questioning his decision to allow Starkey to be her challenger, reluctantly called for the sparing to begin.

Leaning against the railing of the ship, he watched the sparing begin. It wasn't long before most of the crew had assembled around to watch. At first, Emma allowed Starkey determine the pace. Letting him try to attack her, and blocking his moves with ease. Hook watched her as she gracefully sidestepped one of Starkey's attacks, almost like dancing. It seemed as though she was studying him, and eventually knew his moves well enough to anticipate what he was going to do.

Before long her opponent was starting to get winded, as he kept taking her bait and attacking. Frustrated that she was easily holding him off. Hook watched her, impressed. He realized that this was exactly what she had intended. To let him attack until he grew tired. Hook was sure it was only a matter of time before she started fighting back and disarm him. The thought had just crossed his mind when Emma started to push back harder. Starkey was surprised by her sudden force of her attacks. She easily knocked the wooden sword out of his hand, and held hers to his neck.

Hook applauded her, along with a few of the other men. They were all clearly surprised at her skill, William and Mr. Smee were clapping enthusiastically on the sidelines. Emma called confidently for anyone else willing to challenge her. Another man accepted, and she beat them just as easily as she had taken down Starkey.

The men started making bets with each other on the winner before each fight. After her third victory, this time against one of his better swordsmen, Hook called for an end to her embarrassing his crew. The men she defeated didn't look too ashamed at being disposed of by a woman. Most of the disappointed faces were of the men that had foolishly bet against her. It was clear she was excellent with a sword. Hook was impressed at how Emma was able to quickly adapt to her surroundings.

"I knew you had a little pirate in you." He teased her after everyone returned to their posts.

She was grinning proudly, "Told you I could take care of myself."

"I'll never doubt you again, love." Their eyes locked for a moment. Emma was still breathing heavily from the exertion, and slightly glistening with sweat. Hook's mind wandered, as he imagined her back in his bed, breathing heavily for entirely different reasons. He wondered if she felt the same tension as he did.

In a overly light voice, Emma said, "Right, well. I'm going to get changed." Emma smiled, and turned to walk away.

"Back into that dress I hope!" He called jokingly after her, though truthfully he had meant it. Emma turned her head so he could see her roll her eyes at him, and he laughed.

When she closed the door to his cabin behind her, Emma allowed herself a deep breath. Unsure of what had just happened. It had been a heavy, tense moment. Hook had been looking at her with, what? Longing? Desire? Lust? She wasn't quite sure, having never had someone look at her like that before. Maybe it was her imagination getting the better of her. Her heart was still racing, but not just from the exercise that afternoon.

It felt as though she had small birds flying around in her stomach. Emma had been frozen under his gaze, but she had felt something. With no previous experience to compare it to, she felt slightly lost. Sure, she had felt an attraction to men before, but with Hook it felt different. Less like the slight pull she felt towards other men, that was easily ignored. It was more like forceful yank that she had been trying her best to fight.

Taking another breath, she decided to distract herself, and thought of today's challenge. Every time she faced an opponent, she waited until they were defeated to steal a glance at the Captain. Looking at him, even for a second, would have distracted her. She had been slightly worried that he'd take offense to her easily beating his crew. Instead he had been impressed by her, leaving Emma feeling elated each time Hook looked at her with pride.

Scrubbing herself off in the basin, Emma contemplated how much meeting him had changed her. In some ways, Emma barely recognized herself. Once she finished cleaning up, she examined the red dress she had laid on the bed. Playing with the soft fabric between her fingers, she debated putting it back on. While the cut of the dress was simple, yet she felt slightly overdressed wearing it around the ship. However, Hook had picked it out for her, and said he was hoping she would change back into it. Emma rubbed her face in her hands.

There seemed to be a small part of her still fighting for control. Wanting to dismiss his request, because she never did anything just because someone wanted her to. With Hook it was different though, she tried to convince herself. She wanted to make him happy, which was a slightly surprising realization for Emma. Having spent so many years only taking care of herself, and never worrying about anyone else, the idea of wanting to make someone else happy should have been shocking.

She reflected on when Mr. Smee had woken them the night before, and given the news of the warship. Emma had been worried immediately. Although, not for herself, Emma had been worried about Hook. She hadn't anticipated him agreeing to outrun the ship, thinking he'd attempt to fight. The thought of him fighting, and possibly getting hurt or worse, was what had terrified her.

Emma thought of all her carefully crafted walls. How for years she had been determined to be alone, and not get emotionally attached to anyone. Yet, somehow he had weaseled his way in, earning her trust, and making her care for him. Sighing at her own defeat, but still not terribly disappointed in herself, Emma pulled on the gown.

Her mind felt like it was bouncing off in a million different directions, as Emma distractedly made her way to the deck. Glancing around, she spotted Hook back at the helm of the ship. Her stomach clenched, and mind quieted to a single thought, ' _Please, please don't let me be wrong about you.'_ Smiling, albeit nervously, she made her way towards him.

"So where exactly are we making port? You said we were going to the Maritime Kingdom." Emma asked, in what she hoped was a casual voice.

Hook glanced at her as he answered, "We won't be anywhere near the castle. We'll make port in a village nearby." Emma nodded in response with some relief. "Were you interested in seeing it?" Hook asked, eyeing her curiously.

"No, not really. I've seen it before." Emma replied casually. Twirling around as she stretched her arms over her head, and looked up at the impossibly clear blue sky.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to see or do once we return to land?" Hook was now watching her intently.

Emma let her arms fall down to her sides and shrugged with a sigh. She decided to tease him, "Well, you did promise me a new hat." He winced and shook his head, making her laugh, "I would like to pick up a few supplies, if possible."

"Maybe some new clothes that suit you more?"

"I don't know if I could afford that much." Emma tried to play it off lightly, but she felt slightly embarrassed. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Well, if you allow me to, I would be happy to assist you with whatever you need." Hook said earnestly.

Emma avoided his gaze, and hesitantly replied, "Please don't take this as a slight, but I don't know if I feel comfortable with that."

"What good is having wealth if you can't share it with your friends." She stole a glance at him and saw he was smiling.

"Friends?" Emma questioned, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Would you prefer me to call you something else?" Hook asked with a wicked grin, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her. Despite the fact that she would rather he called her something else, Emma blushed and smacked his arm lightly. He pretended to look disappointed, dramatically stating, "Friends it is, then." She could only shake her head at him in response, "Since we've agreed upon that, I don't see where there's any harm in my assisting you."

She knew it was pointless to argue with him. He had made it clear he intended to help her, whether Emma wanted to or not. With a loud groan she admitted defeat, "Oh fine… But can I at least be allowed to feel uncomfortable about it?"

"If you must, but I rather you didn't."

Deciding it was best to change the subject, Emma steered the conversation elsewhere. "Is there anything you'd recommend seeing while we are there?"

"I thought you'd been there before?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I've been to the town outside the castle, but I haven't been to it's neighboring villages." Emma admitted. That wasn't entirely true, but he didn't need to know that she had once been close friends with the Princess of the Maritime Kingdom. Emma wondered what she was doing now.

"I suppose I might be persuaded to show you a few of the sights." He said, scratching his chin with his hook. Pretending as if it would cost him much to do so. Emma shook her head at him, smiling. "There's a cove nearby where some mermaids spend their time. I wouldn't take my ship near there, but we could walk to it. I'd avoid going to close to the water, not all mermaids are friendly like the Queen. If that's something you be would interested in?" He watched her hesitantly, as if worried she would reject his suggestion.

"Definitely." Hook broke into a true grin at Emma's answer. She tried to contain some of her excitement. As Emma had a particular fondness for mermaids.

"I thought as much." He paused looking out at the ocean in front of him, "I don't spent much time on land, so I might not always be the best tour guide."

"I appreciate the effort either way." Emma said earnestly, giving his arm a comforting squeeze, then quickly retreating from him. Every time she touched him, she felt a jolt go through her body. It was distracting, but she wondered if she had the same effect on him.

Neither one of them spoke for a few minutes, apparently lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Hook asked her cautiously, "What exactly have you been doing in that book of yours the past few days? I thought I saw you drawing in it yesterday, but this morning you were writing?"

She stole a sideways glance at him, "Well, I suppose it's kind of like my own version of a captain's log."

"So it's your journal?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess so? I typically draw what's around me, and I include my thoughts and adventures."

"What have you been drawing?"

Emma glanced at him timidly, surprised by his genuine interest. She considered telling him it was a bit to personal for him to be asking what she did in her journal, but instead she replied, "Lately I've been drawing the deck of the Jolly Roger, the sails above me, or the ocean."

"Really? Could I see it possibly?" After seeing her blanch at the suggestion, he quickly added, "You don't have to show me what you've written. You can cover it up if you're afraid of me seeing what you wrote about me." Hook winked at her.

Emma scoffed, "What makes you think I'd write about you?"

He leaned in close to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin as Hook replied, "You've been sharing a bed with a dashing pirate captain. You've definitely written about me, love." He had sent a shiver through her, but pretending not to be affected by him, Emma rolled her eyes instead. Making sure he saw her do it as he leaned away, "At the very least you mentioned my rescue of you from the brig." He said with confidence.

"As I said before, it wasn't much of a rescue."

"You'd still be there if I hadn't attacked the ship." Emma had no reply for that. Catching her eye, he flashed her his devilish grin, "You can deny it all you want, Swan. I know you find me charming."

Emma snorted, "Hardly." But Hook didn't seem that convinced by her rebuttal. Instead he stood there, brimming with confidence. While she stood beside him, hating the fact that he was right.

She decided it was best to wander away from him after that. Before she had the chance to say too much, and let him have more ammunition to hold over her. Eventually making her way down to the cabin where William had set her lunch for them. She ate in silence, letting William do most of the talking, as she thought about their conversation. William was animated, amazed at her sword fighting abilities. "Do you think you and the Captain will ever spar together?" He asked excitedly.

Emma shrugged, "I suppose that's up to the Captain."

"That would be the best sword fight ever." William said, his eyes glazing over as he imagined the two of them fighting.

Laughing, Emma asked, "Why's that exactly?"

"Because I've never seen someone fight as well as the Captain. I think you two would be evenly matched." the boy replied.

"Well, maybe one day we'll indulge you." William looked pleased by her response.

Once they had finished lunch, William was off to work on his afternoon chores. Emma returned to the deck with her journal and art supplies in hand. Making herself comfortable in her perch on the top step near the helm, she opened to a blank page and stared at it.

Hook was in a conversation with Mr. Smee, while he lazily steered his ship. Emma bit her lip, she wanted to draw him. To commit him not only to her memory, but her journal as well. She didn't know how much time she would have with the Captain, but maybe she should make the most of it.

With that thought in mind, she started to draw.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I actually did have a chance to add another chapter today! Hooray! Thank you guys for continuing to read this story, and especially for favoriting and commenting. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, especially the little surprise I have for you all at the end ;)**

Hook had noticed Emma return to the deck with her journal, but he was being questioned by Mr. Smee about what items they'd try to unload from their cargo once they made port. They were in a bit of a heated disagreement currently, Hook was insisting to hold on to a certain item they had in the hold. Mr. Smee, however, was trying to persuade him that it was unnecessary for them to keep something like that on a ship. In a vain attempt to convince him to sell the item as originally planned.

"We are holding on to it for now." Hook told Mr. Smee firmly. "I'm not saying we are going to hold on to it forever, but I have plans for it." Hook stole a glance at Emma, who was currently involved in drawing, and not paying their conversation any attention.

Mr. Smee looked at her as well, then back to his Captain, finally understanding. "So you want to keep it for her." His first mate stated. Hook avoided his eye, "Do you know if she can even play?"

"I'll show it to her tonight after dinner. If she's interested in it, it stays on the ship. If not, you're free to sell it." Mr. Smee considered his proposal and accepted. Leaving Hook alone with his own thoughts once more.

He glanced over at Emma every so often. She was still hard at work once more with a nub of graphite in between her fingers. Hook wondered if that was part of the supplies she needed when they returned to shore. Once or twice he caught her eye, and she smiled at him before returning to drawing.

"What are you drawing this time?" He called to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emma replied, teasing him.

"Indeed I would." Hook responded, but Emma just smiled coyly and returned to her journal. Slightly frustrated, he felt trapped by the helm at this moment. Unable to just walk away, and see what she was doing himself. Giving up on any prospect of her showing him her work, he allowed his mind to wander. Hooks thoughts were solely focused on her. Not all of them were particularly pure, either.

Some time later, Emma seemed to finish with what she was drawing. Putting her supplies away, he caught her eyeing him. As if she was in a debate with herself. Not wanting to say anything that would tip the scale out of his favor, he remained silent. It seems she had made a decision as she approached him cautiously.

Swaying nervously next to him, she clutched the journal to her chest as if it was her lifeline. "You wanted to see some of my drawings?" She asked tentatively. Hook tried not to look too eager as he nodded. Biting her lip she opened to a specific page, and she held out her journal to him. Attempting to keep the written pages covered by folding them over.

Hook looked down at her drawing and was amazed. He felt like he was looking at a black and white version his deck. "This is incredible, Swan. All the details." He lightly touched the page with his hook.

"I've never actually shown anyone my drawings before." She admitted, awkwardly holding the book, and she attempted to push a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Glancing at him hesitantly, she held the journal close to her, flipping through pages before showing him another piece she had done. This one was in color, a vision of a forest. Light streaming through the trees. "I drew this back in Sherwood Forest. I spent all afternoon sitting under this tree drawing before I started to add the colors."  
Emma continued to tell him about the time she spent there. Explaining how she had used different items from the forest to create the paint. He noticed how wistful her voice became as she described to him how peaceful it had been. Being free, away from everything. Hook imagined her there among the trees. Emma must have in her element, being the daughter of Snow White. Sherwood Forest probably made her reminiscent of her own home. He smiled as he listened to her stories, and she shared other drawings and tales with him.

"Thank you." He said after a lull in their conversation. "For sharing this with me. I enjoy learning more about your beginnings, Miss Swan."

Emma blushed slightly, and held her journal close to her once more, "You have been kind enough to share some of your adventures with me. I wanted to do the same." Her voice was casual, but he knew better. She had opened a part of herself up to him.

"You're an amazing artist, your work is very realistic." Emma had smiled at his praise. Hook could tell she was pleased by his compliments. She excused herself to return her supplies and journal, and he watched her as she retreated.

Emma hadn't shown him what sketch she had been working on this afternoon. He had his suspicions that she had drawn him. Hook was curious of how she portrayed him in her journal. If that was what she had been doing this afternoon. He gave the helm back to Mr. Jameson, who had just returned from finishing dinner.

The older man smiled at him, "It seems you and Miss Swan have been getting along rather well."

"It would seem so." Hook replied, stretching out his arms.

"Will she be leaving the ship once we make port tomorrow?"

"I think she intends to stay, if only for a little while." He admitted, not adding that he wanted Emma to stay with him always.

Mr. Jameson was watching him intently. Hook could tell what was coming next, "Have you talked to her yet. Told her who you really are?" Hook made no answer, and Mr. Jameson sighed impatiently, "You should tell her. You'd both be happier for it, but I won't say anything more on the subject."

"She told me she doesn't want to go home." Hook admitted, "That she isn't the same person anymore."

"I don't quite understand what that has to do with you telling her who you are." Mr. Jameson seemed genuinely confused.

"I'm not the same person either. I want her to care for the person I am now, not the person I used to be. What if she's disappointed, that this was the man I've become?" Hook confessed.

"What if she admires you more for it? That you found yourself in a dark place, and wanted to come out of it." Mr. Jameson countered, and Hook considered it his words. If only for a moment, before dismissing them completely.

"For now, I just want a fresh start with her." He replied honestly. Leaving the man, signalling the end of the conversation.

When Hook returned to his quarters, he found Emma sitting at the table, staring at her journal. "Everything alright, love? You look troubled."

She looked slightly guilty, but smiled up at him regardless, "It's nothing. I just ran out of ink, and I hadn't finished writing." Her voice trailed off.

Hook chuckled, "And you wanted to finish before you lost your train of thought?"

"Something like that." Emma admitted.

He opened a drawer and pulled out his own inkwell, passing it carefully to her. "You can borrow mine to finish up."

Emma glanced at him nervously, "Thank you, but I'll finish up later, if that's alright?"

"Afraid I might take a peek at what you're writing?" Hook teased, pretending to try and peer at her writing.

She rolled her eyes at him, pulling her journal closer to her. "More like I know I won't be able to concentrate on writing with you staring at me."

He grinned, raising an eyebrow at her, "You find my attention distracting?"

Emma hadn't expected this response from him, and tried to recover. "I just meant it's difficult to write what I'm thinking when someone else is in the room."  
"You don't seem to have a problem when you're on deck." Hook persisted.

She flustered, "Well, that's different."

"How so?" He inquired.

"Because… No one is paying attention to what I'm doing on deck. Plus, what I'm writing is personal." Emma was flushed scarlet. Whatever she was writing in her journal, it was clear that it was of a sensitive nature.

"I suppose I can wander off for a few more minutes to allow you to finish up." He said, scratching his chin with his hook.

"You don't have to do that. Your dinner will get cold." Emma protested.

"Well then, I'll promise not to stare at you, if you will finish up with your writing." Hook offered.

"Deal." Emma replied.

Smiling, Hook busied himself with pouring two glasses of rum, and setting them on the table. Emma had retreated back into her journal, heaving it into her lap, where she could discreetly write her thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her glance at him occasionally. Once or twice, he stole a glance at her. Emma's brows were furrowed in concentration as she stared at the page.

"You said you wouldn't watch." She grumbled not looking up at him.

"I couldn't help stealing a glance. You're quite adorable when you're trying to concentrate." He flashed a smile at her, and she replied with another eyeroll, and returned to her musings.

She had written at least two more pages before finally finishing, and putting her journal aside. Sighing as she shook her hand, probably in an attempt to regain feeling in her fingers.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your ink, Captain." Emma passed the well back to him, and started to massage her writing hand.

Hesitating for a moment, he moved his chair next to her. Sitting down beside her, he held out his hand, "Here, let me."

Emma looked at him suspiciously before giving him her hand. Gently, he started rubbing his thumb in small circles across her palm. Her hands were warm, and much softer than his weathered calloused palms.

Feeling her relax, he asked quietly, "I noticed when you were drawing earlier that you don't have much graphite left. Was that part of the supplies you required?" Hook's eyes focused on her hand in his.

"Yes." Emma breathed. He glanced up at her, wondering if she was affected by his touch. Emma avoided his gaze. Instead she cleared her throat, and continued in her normal tone, "I haven't been able to get new supplies in a while. Sometimes I make my own. However, being on a ship can be slightly difficult. There's not much for me to use."

Hook nodded, and they slipped into a comfortable silence. "How is your hand feeling?" He asked as he continued to rub small circles, now on the top of her hand.

"Much better, thank you." Emma answered, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Good." He stopped rubbing circles, but still held her hand. Feeling particularly brave, Hook lifted her hand to his lips, and left a feather light kiss before letting her go. He stood up and moved his chair back to it's usual spot.

Emma, surprised by his gesture, seemed dazed momentarily. Recovering, she moved her chair closer to the table, taking a large sip from her forgotten glass of rum. Silently, they both started focusing on dinner. Occasionally they attempted to make idle conversation over their meal, but his lips felt like they burned from touching her skin. He wanted nothing more than to plant a real kiss on her lips. To taste her, feel her warmth against him.

His cabin felt very small to him in this moment. It was growing steadily more difficult for him to ignore his urges with her. He needed a distraction. Hook was reminded of his conversation with Mr. Smee earlier. "Once you're finished, there's something I'd like to show you. I think it might interest you."

Emma looked up at him curiously, "Something that might interest me?"

"Aye, we picked up an item from the merchant ship we found you on. Originally, we had planned to trade it. It's slightly impractical for a ship." He admitted, nervously scratching himself behind the ear with his hook. "However, if you admire it, we could find someplace to keep it for you."

Her interest seemed piqued, and they both finished their meal quickly. "Ready when you are." Emma said with a smile, setting her fork on her empty plate.

Hurriedly taking his last few bites, and swallowing it down with a swig of rum. Hook replied, "Excellent."

Emma was surprised by his sudden change in behavior. Rising from the table, he hurried to her side, and took her hand. "Follow me." He said, blue eyes shining, and a huge grin on his face.

She followed him out of the cabin, allowing him to lead her. Laughing at his clear excitement, and surprised by his almost childlike glee, they made their way quickly through the ship. Hook had led her down to the ship's hold. Originally, when he gave her the tour of the ship, he had dismissed showing her this area. Saying she needn't be bothered with what was down here. Emma's curiosity grew further, wondering what he had hidden.

Hook let go of her hand, in order to unlock the door. "Pass me a lantern, will you?" He asked, fiddling with the keys. Emma nodded, lighting the lantern closest to her, and holding it so he could clearly see the lock. Swinging the door open, he turned to take the lantern from her, accepting it with his hook. Taking her hand in his once more, he led her inside. She glanced around the room, which seemed to mostly consist of crates. Emma held onto his arm with her free hand, as she followed behind him closely, not wanting to knock something over accidentally.

He paused for a moment, hanging the lantern. Hook looked over a particularly large crate, and muttered to himself, "I think this is the one." Smiling at her, he let go of her hand and moved towards it.

Removing his sword he pried the crate open. The front panel came off with a loud thud, revealing a small standing piano. Emma stared at it opened mouthed. It had been years since she had been able to play. She stepped closer to the instrument, allowing her fingers to ghost across the keys. "It's beautiful." Emma admitted.

"They started making these recently. It's supposed to be more convenient than a grand piano. It's meant to sit up against the wall, so it saves space in the home." Hook was watching her carefully, "I thought we might be able to make space in our cabin for it, if you wanted to keep it."

Emma was amazed by the offer, staring at him open mouthed. Finally regaining her voice, she asked incredulously, "You probably could have traded this for a small fortune. Why let me keep it?"

Hook merely shrugged, his eyes apparently taking a sudden interest on a spot on the floor. He sighed and said, "I thought it might make you happy."

"I have nothing to give you for it." She said guiltily, still unable to stop touching the instrument. Playing a few notes gently.

"It's not exactly like I paid for it, love." He admitted with a laugh. Emma noticed his nervous tick of scratching behind his ear with his hook. The great Captain Hook was bashful, she thought.

"Thank you." Emma said finally. Before she could talk herself out of doing it, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Emma could have sworn in the lantern light she had seen him blush. They both quickly turned away from each other.

"Aye, well. You're welcome, Swan. I'll have the men figure out a way to move this into our cabin tomorrow." Emma noticed how he referred to his cabin as theirs for a second time, but didn't acknowledge it. She was preoccupied with her own thoughts as he returned the panel of the crate to it's place.

Emma imagined for a moment what it would feel like to kiss Hook. Not just a peck on the cheek, as she had just done. But a real, deep, passionate kiss. And what all those kinds of kisses could lead to. It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed her mind. Emma worried that if she ever crossed that line, she would never recover if she lost him.

"Should we go back to the deck?" Emma asked as Hook finished the task. He nodded, taking the lantern with his hook, and offering her his hand. She accepted it after a moment's hesitation, and allowed him to lead the way.

Hook was quiet for the rest of the evening, taking long drinks from his flask. Trying to distract himself from his nerves. He felt foolish for being this on edge after a kiss on the cheek. The smallest form of affection from her was enough to drive him mad. Emma was currently sharing another story about a young princess who was put under a sleeping curse by Maleficent. He half-listened to what she was saying, mostly happy for an excuse to gaze at her.

"If I didn't know any better, Captain, I'd say you were in love." Mr. Jameson said quietly, offering him a flagon of ale.

Hook accepted the ale graciously and quietly replied, "I never stopped loving her."

Mr. Jameson paused at his admission, and Hook blushed at his own words. Knowing that he should probably cut back on the drinks soon, if he didn't want to start confessing his feelings to her. Still, he now had a fresh flagon in his hand, he thought as he took a deep drink. Mr. Jameson sighed, and ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, "Then why are you keeping secrets from her?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't bring this up again." Hook moaned.

"I feel like I'm lying to her, Captain." He leaned in and quietly reminded, "She is the future Queen."

Hook turned to look at Emma again. It wasn't that he had forgotten that she was a princess, or that she could someday be Queen. These were facts that he knew, and chose to ignore because he wanted her to be his. Hook wanted to be selfish and keep her with him always. Forget responsibilities or duty, just ride off into the sunset on his ship. That was his fantasy, but the reality was that he was a pirate. Emma had once told him her parents wanted her to marry for love. Somehow he doubted they would allow their daughter to marry him.

"I'll tell her once we're on land." Hook said. That way she had an out, if she wanted it. If she didn't want him.

That night when he joined her in bed, he returned to laying on his back. Giving her back the space he had selfishly taken the night before. Hook stared at the ceiling, filled with guilt and disappointment in himself. Emma sighed, she leaned up to relight the lantern next to his bed, and rolled over to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked impatiently.

Hook stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye, "It's nothing, go to sleep." He said dismissively.

"No, it's something. You've been acting strange all night. Ever since-" Emma paused nervously, then continued, "Once we came back up on deck, you got all moody and avoided me for most of the night."

"I wasn't avoiding you." Hook said seriously.

"You're lying." She said flatly.

"I am not." He replied defensively.

"I can always tell when people are lying. Always. It's a special gift of mine." Emma replied deadpan. "You're not telling me something, and now you're upset."

"What makes you think I'm upset?" Hook questioned.

Emma bit her lip, softly she said, "I saw you and Mr. Jameson talking while I was telling the story. You had seemed happy before, but then after your talk with him, it was like your mood completely changed." He shifted uncomfortably, and didn't respond. More quietly she added, "When you came to bed, you stayed on your side instead of…" Emma's voice trailed off. Hook turned his head to look at her, but she seemed determined to stare at his shoulder, instead of meeting his eye.

Neither one of them spoke, he wanted to tell her the truth, but he was terrified that she would hate him. Eventually she turned back around, "Never mind, forget I said anything." Her voice was dejected. Leaning back up, she snuffed out the lantern, and settled back into bed.

Hook waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He could just make out her figure. Deciding he'd rather spend the night close to her, he turned on his side and pulled her back against his chest. She let out a small gasp at his sudden movement, but he didn't care. He breathed her in, and moved his hand over hers. Hook was pleasantly surprised when she entwined her fingers with his.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you, Swan." Hook said softly.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you either, Captain." Emma responded, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Nuzzling into her shoulder, he have her a brief kiss on the neck. "I'm not ready to tell you everything, but there are some things you should know." Hook whispered.

"Like what exactly?" Emma asked kindly, pulling him closer to her.

Hook hesitated for a moment, starting with something simple he said, "I'm not actually 200 years old, for the record."

She chuckled, "You don't say." He could practically feel her eyes rolling at him.

"Captain Hook is more of a colorful moniker. It's a title that kind of gets passed down." He explained.

Emma was silent, but thankfully still holding his hand. Hook wondered if he should continue when she finally asked, "How long have you been Captain Hook?"

"Almost a decade, I think... There are a lot of things I regret." Hook admitted quietly. "Earlier, Mr. Jameson was teasing me about something."

"What was he teasing you about?"

Hook sighed, "You, actually. That I care for you. But I am not worthy of you. I'm nothing more than a pirate. You deserve a better man than I."

She was silent, but he could feel her heart racing. Hook thought he might have said too much. Letting go of her hand, he started to pull away, but she grabbed his arm. He froze, waiting for her to say something. "You're a good man, Hook."

"I'm not nearly good enough."

"Let me be the judge of that." Emma replied back. Pulling his arm back around her, he laid back down on his side next to her. She hadn't admitted that she had feelings for him, but she hadn't pushed him away either. "Whatever you did, you're not that person anymore." Emma's voice was sincere, "It's not going to change anything."

"That's quite a lot of faith you're putting on me, Swan." He sighed and added, "I'm not sure I've done anything to deserve it."

"You don't know everything about me, either, you know." Emma reminded him, turning around to face him. "There are things that I haven't been honest with you about either. But… I want to trust you, Hook. I want to share things with you, when I feel like I'm ready. So I want you to know that I won't push you to tell me everything. When you're ready to open up to me, I will be here for you. I promise you, whatever it is, it's not going to send me away. I'm going to choose to see the best in you."

Her words hung in the air between them, and weighed heavily on his heart. Hook closed his eyes as he felt her hand cup his face, feeling her thumb graze across his cheek. Emma leaned in and gently placed a kiss on his lips. She held the kiss for a minute, before pulling away. Hook looked at her in shock and awe. Running her hand through his hair, she whispered, "Goodnight, Captain."

Emma rolled back into her usual sleeping position, and Hook followed suit. Wrapping his arm around her, and still feeling happy when she held his hand. After his initial disbelief had worn off, he wanted to kick himself for not kissing her back. He thought about how her lips had been soft against his. Hook hoped that he'd be able to repeat the experience soon, so he could permanently engrave the memory of her lips against his in his mind.


End file.
